Dragonborn of Konoha
by DarkusCyril
Summary: Naruto is on a mission with Team 7, however on the mission they encounter a force which had long since been forgotten, the great and dark dragon, Alduin, and Naruto awakens a great power. With the aid of a secret group he masters his new powers. Sakura/Sasuke bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello readers, I recently thought this story up and decided to put the idea into writing (or rather typing, but whatever, you get what I mean LoL :P XD) and I hope this story is just as popular as my first one, oh and I have one thing to say to all those who complained in my 1****st**** story: "If you don't like the way I type my stories then just don't read it and save me the headache." For those who will read my story, this takes place a little while before the Wave mission because Team 10 went on that mission instead.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Thu'um (Shout)"**

"**Jutsu"  
****"Dragon/Demon speaking"**

'**Dragon/Demon thinking'**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Elder Scrolls: Skyrim in any way, shape, or form.**

Naruto looked ahead at his sensei, Kakashi Hatake and sighed as he was bored out of his mind. Kakashi looked back and sighed as well. He was also just as bored with this assignment that team seven had been assigned, watching an ancient ruin that was recently discovered so that the archeologists could safely excavate without having to worry about bandits attacking them. Naruto looked over at Sakura and rolled his eyes when he saw her staring, not at the ruins like she was supposed to but at the emo wonder, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto only pretended to like Sakura so that he could hide the fact that he could look at all the girls without raising suspicion and find a girl he really liked. He knew about Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, but knew that her father would never allow her to be with him so he chose not to be with her, no matter how much she wanted to be with him. It was for her own safety since he knew of the Hyuuga clan's two families and their seals. He didn't want her to be thrown aside and branded by the seal so he kept his distance and kept up his 'clueless' act. Naruto looked at Kakashi,

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, how long is this going to take? I'm dying of boredom over here." Kakashi sighed, "I don't know Naruto, and honestly, I'm bored also but we have to remain vigilant, you never know when the dig crew down there might come under attack." Naruto nodded and picked up a rock and threw it in the direction of the pink haired girl. Of course Naruto's aim was perfect and it hit directly in the center of her enormous forehead and bounce off, hitting Sasuke in the side of the head. Kakashi saw this and chuckled, whispering "Good aim" to Naruto, making him chuckle in response, as Sasuke looked at Sakura in anger while she looked at Naruto in anger and Naruto pointed at the excavation site,

"Hey you two, Kakashi-sensei said we have to focus, we might be attacked at any minute." As if to prove him right three bandits suddenly appeared and Kakashi gave the signal for the team to attack. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke jumped out and began to fight the bandits. However the bandits were weak and were easily taken care of within a minute and Sasuke stood beside one and scoffed, "Please, these weaklings were pathetic, but that's to be expected, I am an Uchiha, the never stood a chance."

Sakura shouted her agreement and screeched out that 'her Sasuke' was the best ninja in the world. Kakashi, Naruto, and the archeologists who were hiding during the fight all sweat dropped while Kakashi and Naruto shook their heads at the same time, both annoyed at both of their attitudes and antics. The archeologists went back to work when suddenly Naruto felt a pull in his chest and looked in the direction of the ruins, 'What's this feeling? Why do I suddenly feel like I need to go over there?' Naruto's body started moving with his eyes distant as if he was deep in thought. Kakashi noticed this and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, "Hey, you alright Naruto?"

Naruto looked back at Kakashi, "I don't know, I just feel an urge to head over there, but I don't know why." Naruto pointed to a part that was open and a wall that formed a half circle and had a carving of what appeared to be a strange face or possibly a claw or perhaps a mix of both **(A/N: I can't really describe what that symbol is where the Words of Power are located, it kind of reminds me of those giant scorpions' heads from the movie Clash of the Titans)**. The wall had strange writing that the Archeologists were trying to decipher. Kakashi looked confused and decided to see what happened, so he motioned the rest of Team seven to follow Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura had heard what Naruto said and Sasuke smirked thinking he wanted to go over there and cry at being a failure of a ninja, while Sakura was thinking he wanted to try to prove he was smarter than Sasuke, but she believed that Naruto never would be but decided to follow him since Sasuke was as well.

Naruto looked at one section of the wall and Kakashi gasped as Naruto's eyes began to go out of focus as Naruto walked forward.

**From Naruto's point of view… **

Naruto saw a few symbols begin to glow and everything else faded from view in darkness and he felt his body walk forward on its own as he heard chanting coming from the symbols as well as from the very air around him, getting louder the closer he got. When he was halfway there, the symbols suddenly released what appeared to be a visible breeze that surrounded and him and he stopped moving as the symbols then formed a word, Force.

**Regular point of view…**

Kakashi saw Naruto's eyes come back into focus and he ran up to a particular group of symbols and stared at them in shock and mumbled, "Force. This means Force, but how can I know that?" Several Archeologists were listening and were confused but they heard his confusion and they thought if he did truly understand then he might be able to translate the rest of the text but before they could ask Kakashi stepped forward, "Naruto, what're you mumbling about?" Naruto looked at Kakashi, "I understand this one word, but I don't know how I can understand it." Kakashi looked surprised, "What does it say?" Naruto looked at the word again and then back at Kakashi. "It says Force." Sasuke laughed, "Oh please, like a loser like you could understand any of this gibberish." Sakura nodded, smirking at Naruto.

"Sasuke's right, there's no way Naruto-baka could understand that nonsense." Kakashi looked at Naruto, who was not paying attention to the others as Sasuke and Sakura started ranting on about how Sasuke and the Uchiha clan was the supreme ninja clan in the world. Kakashi saw in Naruto's eyes that he did understand and was about to say something when he heard several archeologists shout about a discovery and everyone headed over towards the new discovery. When they got there, they saw an incredible sight. Before them, almost uncovered was the head of a statue of a magnificent dragon. It was so masterfully carved that it almost looked like it would take flight right then and there. A few hours later they had excavated more of the statue, up to its chest revealing its forelegs were its wings. The excavation was quickened by the fact that some of the archeologists were former shinobi who excelled at Earth-style jutsu.

Suddenly there was a loud sound like stone cracking, everyone looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from when Naruto looked and saw the dragon statue shaking as well as its eyes glowing slightly. Naruto shouted out a warning but it came too late as the statue exploded, sending shards of stone as well as chunks of earth that layered the body creating a dust cloud. Suddenly there was silence and the dust began to settle. Everyone's eye's widened as they saw a crater where the statue was previously and thought it was destroyed, but then their eyes widened when they saw what was in the crater of where the statue was. There, in the crater, was an enormous, black dragon. Naruto saw its eyes were closed and it was breathing slowly and guessed that it was over thirty feet long from snout to tail tip. Sakura took a step back, accidently kicking a rock, alerting the Dragon to their presence. The dragon's eyes shot opened and they saw its slit shaped pupil in its dark amber colored eyes. These eyes looked around at all the people around it and growled.

Kakashi, Naruto, and a slightly shaking Sasuke pulled out kunai and took defensive stances. Sakura, however, was too scared and she just fainted on the spot. The dragon suddenly stretched its wings, which also shocked the archeologists by the size of them, and flapped them a few times before leaping into the air a taking flight. Naruto kept his eyes on the dragon as he began to study it and look for a weakness. However something inside him told him wait until the right moment, but that feeling grew as the dragon flew over a section of the ruins that was separate but connected by an underground tunnel. The dragon roared and Naruto heard strange words in the roar, but he couldn't understand any of them. Suddenly the ruin exploded with as much force as the main ruins, leaving a hole in the ground. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw a dragon skeleton in the hole, but their eyes went even wider when they saw muscles, organs, and scales starting to cover the bones as the dragon was revived.

When the dragon was finally revived it shook and looked around and this dragon as well as the black one looked at each other before everyone heard a strange voice coming from the one in the air, but they were unable to understand. The revived dragon was a slight whitish in color with grey scales on its belly but was much smaller than the first dragon, only being fifteen feet in length. The dragon looked around and saw everyone, but then its eyes turned towards Naruto as he began to run forward along with Kakashi and Sasuke and they started flinging kunai at it as his used its wings as shields but some of the kunai injured its wings and it roared in anger as it suddenly breathed a cold wind that froze the ground. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke dodged but some of the archeologist were caught up in it and were frozen. The dragon leaped forward and bit one of the ice statues and swallowed the half of it that it bit, leaving only the waist down as blood flowed from the frozen corpse. Suddenly Naruto's mind had a shock wave go through it and he noticed his mind began to work harder and faster.

Naruto's mind took in a massive amount of detail and instantly spotted a weak spot on the dragon, and he began to attack on that spot with his kunai and shuriken. Kakashi noticed Naruto attacking a spot and ordered Sasuke and a recently awakened Sakura to do the same. Some of the shuriken hit the weak spot along with two kunai but the rest seemed to only irritate the dragon. He heard a voice whisper in the back of his head and somehow he knew that this was a Frost Dragon and knew its biggest weakness. Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, this thing breathes ice right? Why not warm it up a bit?" Naruto smirked as he said this and Kakashi smirked as well and looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, we found a weakness. It breathes ice so lets warm this fellow up, shall we?" Sasuke smirked and him and Kakashi went through a few hand signs and shouted, **"Fire-style: Fireball Jutsu!"** The two breathed out two enormous fire balls and they hit the dragon making it stumble and fall to the ground when it tried to take flight to dodge.

Naruto felt a sudden urge to shout, so he simply followed his instinct and shouted, **"Force!"**** (A/N: all shouts will be translated from dragon tongue to the human language since I can't spell over half the Words of Power from the game Skyrim)**.Suddenly a huge blast of energy escaped from Naruto's body, exiting through his mouth and hit the dragon, causing it to fly back and crash into a boulder. Everyone stopped and stared at Naruto, even the black dragon who was hovering just outside of the ruins but no one knew it was there since it had flown off when the Frost dragon began to attack, who looked just as shocked as everyone else. However he saw this as an opportunity and didn't stop his attack as he jumped up and took his kunai and jammed it under some scales and kicked it, sending it into the dragon's heart. Naruto jumped back and suddenly fell to his knees as he felt exhausted. Kakashi ran up and looked at the dragon which suddenly decayed into nothing but bones as a bright light escaped from the dragon and surrounded Naruto, causing Kakashi to back up in shock as it circled his blonde haired student before being absorbed. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi looked shocked at Naruto before Sasuke began to get angry, _'What the hell? How did the dead last of the academy beat this thing and what was that power? That power should belong to me, an Uchiha, why does the loser have it?'_

Naruto fell down as the light faded and was unconscious by the time Kakashi checked on him and he saw that Naruto's chakra was stronger than before, and he realized that it was not the influence of the Kyuubi that awakened this power, but rather the force that escaped the dragon and entered Naruto. One of the archeologists walked up and stared at the unconscious Naruto as if he was a miracle, "I thought it was an ancient legend, but apparently it's not." Kakashi looked up, "What do you mean?" The man looked at Kakashi and back at Naruto, "What he just did, was a power that existed ages ago and faded into legend, it was a power wielded by the ancient dragons who once ruled these lands eons before. He is what is known as, according to the ancient legend passed down in my family, a Dragonborn. He has the flesh of man, but the soul of a dragon. That power was actually a language spoken by the dragons, it is known as a Thu'um, or Shout in our tongue." Kakashi looked surprised as the man told the legend his family had preserved throughout the centuries, how Dragonborn were the protectors of the humans from the dragons and were the ultimate dragon slayers. Sasuke was getting angrier and angrier as he listened to the legend and Sakura was getting angry as well since she thought Naruto was trying to look cooler than Sasuke.

Sasuke crossed his arms and "hn'd" as he looked at his unconscious blonde teammate with malice along with Sakura and Sasuke spoke out, "Please, these Dragonborn must be losers, this dragon was weak, and Naruto looked like he struggled, maybe fate made a mistake when it made him a Dragonborn, but whatever, he'll never be stronger than me, I am an Uchiha after all." Sakura agreed with her screechy voice as Sasuke smirked and Kakashi sighed, facepalming himself, at Sasuke's attitude. Naruto woke up and Kakashi looked down and kneeled next to him. Naruto looked up and around, "What happened? The last thing I remember was throwing so kunai and shuriken at that thing when it blocked them with its wings, after that… nothing." Kakashi explained what happened as well as telling Naruto the legend he was told and Naruto looked excited, "So I'm some Dragon-powered human? That sounds awesome, dattebayo!" Kakashi laughed as Sasuke and Sakura glared at him, which he didn't notice. Kakashi however did notice but ignored it since he could use it as motivation for Sasuke to get stronger.

**A week later…**

Team 7 left the ruins since the archeologist were done excavating and studying. Naruto seemed to be slightly distracted lately especially when as they were leaving a huge rumble was heard in the distance from the direction of the mountains in the distance, in the Land of Lightning. When he heard that he looked around frantically making Sasuke make fun of Naruto being scared of 'some thunder' but Naruto ignored him as he felt a presence in the rumbling and felt a calling in it as if someone or something wanted him to come. Naruto shook off the feeling as the four of them took off towards Konoha. A few minutes after leaping from tree to tree Sakura pointed up saying, "Kakashi-sensei, is that a Konoha messenger hawk?" Kakashi looked up and saw it was and signaled it to come down. When it landed on his outstretched hand he took out the message and read it. He sighed as he took out some paper and wrote a note and put it in the hawk's pouch and sent it back to Konoha and looked at his team, "Well it looks like Asuma and Team 10 took a mission to the Land of Waves, but they ran into some trouble so they asked for backup and apparently, we are that backup, so let's go, we have a long ways to go before we reach the Land of Waves." Team 7 nodded and they all began to run and leap through the forest even faster to reach the Land of Waves even faster.

**Two days later, just outside the Land of Waves…**

Kakashi and Team 7 managed to get a boat and snuck into the Land of Waves. On the way they saw the bridge that was being built by Team 10's client, Tazuna. They were amazed at the sight and Sakura practically shouted, "Wow, it's so big!" Kakashi and the boat driver both shushed Sakura, who looked embarrassed that she acted that way in front of Sasuke, who had looked away from the bridge and started his usual brooding. Kakashi apologized to the boat driver, who nodded. After an hour they pulled up to shore and then the boat driver quickly left as soon as they got off. Kakashi looked back at his team, "Okay, we have to hurry since team 10 is recovering from their fight, now let's move fast but also remember to stay silent." Everyone nodded and took off into the trees following Kakashi as he headed towards Tazuna's house.

A few hours later they arrived at the house and knocked. A few seconds later a young woman looked out nervously and saw them, "H-hello, who are you?" Kakashi eye smiled at her and said, "Hello, we are the reinforcements sent by the team with you, I'm Kakashi Hatake, The blonde is Naruto Uzumaki. The black haired boy is Sasuke Uchiha and the pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno. They greeted her and she opened the door a little bit more looking relieved and Kakashi looked expectantly, "May we come in miss…" The woman looked a bit embarrassed and smiled, "oh, of course, come I please. My name is Tsunami, Tazuna is my father." Tsunami let them in and shut and locked the door behind them and led them into the living room where they suddenly heard a shriek of "SASUKE-KUN!" making everyone but Sakura flinch as a blonde blur came up and glomped Sasuke as Sakura started screaming at Ino to let go of 'her Sasuke'. Naruto walked by and saw Shikamaru relaxing on the couch and Choji relaxing in a chair eating chips and he smiled and waved, "Hey guys, whats up?" Choji smiled and waved at Naruto while Shikamaru sighed, "So you're our backup? Well at least it won't be boring around here anymore. Asuma was exhausted after our fight with some guy called Zabuza but has had us training to improve our chakra control." Kakashi heard this and looked at him, "Did you just say Zabuza? As in Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist?"

Shikamaru shrugged and nodded and Kakashi sighed, this was going to be harder than they thought. He looked at Shikamaru, "Tell me exactly what has happened up until now." Shikamaru sighed thinking, _'This is going to be such a drag.'_ Shikamaru then looked at Kakashi and told him all of what happened. Kakashi sighed as he heard everything and went to go check up on Asuma while Naruto was chatting with Choji and Shikamaru and Sasuke was being used as a rope in a tug-of-war between Sakura and Ino.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope this was an interesting first chapter, I kind of felt like I rushed it a bit when I first typed it, but now I think it's alright. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey people, I really hope this story is as popular as my last one, and so far it seems to be, thanks readers ^_^ Anyways, I want everyone's opinion, should Kyuubi be male, female, or genderless like in the anime? And another, I want everyone's opinion as to who should be with Naruto it is mostly undecided at the moment, but Hinata is not going to be with him. Don't get me wrong, I like hina/naru pairings, but there are too many of them in my personal opinion, so I want some ideas that usually aren't very common to ideas you just plain out enjoy, so just give me ideas in the reviews and let me know what you think, though I'm possibly making it a small harem, depends on your reviews. I know for a fact that Haku is going to be with him.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Thu'um (Shout)"**

"**Jutsu"  
****"Dragon/Demon speaking"**

'**Dragon/Demon thinking'**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Elder Scrolls: Skyrim in any way, shape, or form.**

**A day after arriving in the Land of Waves…**

Naruto stood in the nearby forest with the rest of Team 7 and Team 10 as well as Kakashi stood nearby as he explained to Team 7 what Team 10 had been training in. "What Team 10 is doing at the moment is practicing a chakra control exercise by climbing trees-"

Sakura raised her hand and spoke out, "How is that training? We can already climb trees easily."

Ino smirked at Sakura who was looking confused, "Forehead you should pay attention. He meant climbing trees without using your hands."

Sakura was confused and looked at her sensei, who sighed, "Sakura, Ino is right, you should pay more attention. Now to do this exercise, you must channel chakra to the bottom of your feet and use that to stick to the tree bark, however remember this, too little chakra and you'll slip off, too much and you'll be pushed off the tree, understood?" Everyone nodded and Kakashi threw three kunai at their feet and spoke,

"Use these to make your place when you fall off, try to make it as far up as you can, oh and one last piece of advice, you might want to take a running start."

Everyone nodded and they took off running towards the trees, with Kakashi going to guard Tazuna with an almost fully healed Asuma, until Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's arm and whispered to him, "Don't run, take your time and take one step at a time until you get the hang of it and slowly work your way to a run, got it?"

Naruto nodded but was confused, "Why are you giving me advice?" Shikamaru chuckled and they turned to see Sasuke falling off the tree while Sakura made it to the first branch where she sat, slightly winded.

Shikamaru looked back at Naruto and smirked, "I still owe you from the time in the academy when you didn't tell my mom about all those times I was sleeping in class, that's why you troublesome blonde."

Naruto chuckled as he remembered that and nodded, "Well consider us even now."

Naruto walked up to the tree, as Team 10 left, when Sasuke shouted at him, "Hey dope! What did the lazy loser tell you?" Naruto smirked and walked up the tree slowly for an hour. Kakashi came back to check on them and saw Naruto running up and down the tree and eye smiled,

"Well, Naruto, you and Sakura are done so you two can guard Tazuna. Apparently you still need work Sasuke."

Sasuke was seething at this and began to work even harder as Sakura watched him with hearts in her eyes and Naruto left with Kakashi. As the day ended and they arrived at Tazuna's house at the same time as Tazuna and Team 10 and Ino looked around before she said,

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto pointed back into the forest saying, "He's still working on the tree climbing exercise."

Ino smirked, "I'll bet you just gave up since its obvious Sasuke is the best."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No Ino, I already got the hang of it." Ino looked at him, not believing him for a minute and he shook his head, sighing,

"If you don't believe me, then I won't bother explaining it to you." Naruto walked by waving at Shikamaru, Choji, and an almost fully healed Asuma, who was smoking a cigarette. Asuma had heard from Kakashi of his new power and he could tell that Naruto was confused about them, since every now and then he would look like he was thinking hard, which was unusual for him. Asuma smiled and waved back as they entered the house and Tsunami was starting to plan what to have for dinner.

**A few hours later during dinner…**

As everyone was eating, including Sasuke and Sakura, who had finished the tree walking exercise just as dinner was finished cooking, Inari, Tsunami's son, slammed his hands on the table and looked at everyone in anger shouting,

"Why is everyone trying so hard? No one can beat Gato! He'll kill you all, because no one can kill him. There are no heroes so why do you all think you're so strong?"

Naruto sighed and set down the fork he had and looked at Inari with total seriousness, "Why are you acting so pathetic? You think that just because life is bad for you that everyone outside this country is happy? Please, my life has been a living hell for as long as I can remember. So don't come to me with your stupid sob stories of how your life is so terrible because I guarantee that mine was worse, because at least you have a family that cares for you, I don't and at least your whole town does not hate you and try to kill you, because mine does!" Naruto stood up and left as Inari stood there, crying and shocked at Naruto's words, then he left as well.

Sakura looked at Naruto as he walked out the door, "Stupid Naruto-baka, trying to seem so cool, I doubt half of that stuff is true, I only know he doesn't have a family, so he doesn't have any discipline like the rest of us and he is a troublemaker because of it as well."

Tsunami and Tazuna looked shocked at Sakura's comment about her teammate along with Shikamaru and Choji. Ino agreed with her while Asuma and Kakashi sighed, knowing she was an idiot despite her high grades, while Sasuke just didn't care as he wanted to just go to sleep. Kakashi got up and followed Inari to tell him a little bit about Naruto's past. Shikamaru and Choji started to glare at the two girls who were staring at Sasuke while he ate.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at them thinking, 'These girls are idiots, I have seen a bit of Naruto's life and I know for a fact that he is despised by most of the village, but why that is, I don't know? But I will find that answer out no matter what so I can change peoples' minds about Naruto, besides this will also drive me crazy until I figure it out.'

Choji was thinking along the same lines and then, Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other, nodded, and got up to go to their rooms.

**The next morning, deep in the forest…**

Naruto was resting peacefully after training himself into the ground the previous night. A few birds landed near and on him and were chirping softly and relaxing some pulling his hair gently. Nearby a woman with long black hair, and dark eyes was walking by. She wore a pink, floral kimono that was fully closed but loose enough to hide her figure and sandals and was carrying a basket that had some herbs in it and she saw Naruto lying on the ground. She tilted her head slightly and silently walked over to him, startling the birds and she kneeled beside him thinking, 'This isn't one of the shinobi Zabuza-sama fought, they must have gotten back-up. Well I could finish this one off here and make it easier for him, but I didn't bring any weapons.'

The woman reached out towards his neck as if to strangle him, but suddenly started shaking his shoulder instead, whispering softly, "Hey, wake up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

Naruto grumbled and woke up, looking at the woman next to him, and blushed a bit. He sat up slowly, stretching and looked around, "Huh, I guess I fell asleep while training last night." Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, then he looked at the woman, who looked to actually be a girl his age, if a year older, and tilted his head and asked, "Um, who are you?"

The girl smiled, "My name is Haku, and what is your name?" Naruto smiled, "Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of Konoha and the next Hokage, dattebayo."

The girl, Haku, giggled at the last word and smiled, "So Naruto, do you have a reason to train out here?" Naruto thought for a moment,

"Well I want to get stronger."

Haku nodded thoughtfully, "Well, let me ask you this, why do you want to get stronger? Is there someone you consider precious that you want to protect?" Naruto thought for a moment and nodded smiling gently and Haku smiled brightly,

"Well I believe that when you are protecting someone precious then that is when you truly become strong."

Naruto nodded seeing the truth in her words and looked at her, "So why are you out here Haku?"

Haku held up the basket, "A friend of mine was hurt working a few days ago, so I'm collecting herbs to help him heal so he can get back to work again." Naruto nodded and decided to help Haku.

After working for an hour, Haku left thanking Naruto for the help, but then she turned around and spoke one last thing, "Oh, and by the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto laughed, "If that's what you want others to believe Haku, then very well, I won't say a thing, alright miss?"

Haku's eyebrow twitched, "I mean it! I am a boy."

Naruto sighed, "Haku, I could tell by the way you were picking the herbs, civilian guys would grab it with a bit more force, yet you gently picked them so I knew right away you were a girl besides how many guys have hands as soft as yours."

Haku blushed at his words since she knew he was right, but she was even more surprised by how observant he was and then blushed even more at his comment about her hands. Haku looked at Naruto and Naruto put one finger to his lips and smiled,

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Haku smiled, "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto nodded and waved, "Bye Haku, I hope your friend gets better." Haku nodded and walked away thinking,

'This one is a strange boy, but he makes me feel so at ease. It's a shame he must die at the end of this week. I probably would've enjoyed being his friend.' Haku left deep in thought.

**An hour later at Zabuza's hideout…**

Haku walked up to a sleeping Zabuza, as he woke up. He looked at Haku and sighed before speaking, "Well it took you a little while Haku, what took you so long?" Haku told him of her running into Naruto and how they talked. This made Zabuza curious especially when he noticed that when she spoke this boy's name, she seemed to relax a little bit. Zabuza looked at the ceiling as Haku applied the medicine and suddenly the door flew open and a short man with spiky white hair, wearing a tuxedo, jeweled rings, and had a cane in his hand, that was more for decoration than anything, was there with two body guards beside him. He had no reaction aside from annoyance as he saw Haku treating Zabuza and he spoke,

"What the hell is taking so long? I thought you were the dangerous shinobi, Zabuza Momochi, also known as the Demon of the Mist? All I see is a sorry excuse of an old man and his bitch." Zabuza growled and Haku narrowed her eyes as Zabuza spoke in a calm voice,

"Two things you simpleton, One, Haku is a boy, or have you forgotten that already? And two, I will be ready to fight by the end of the weak. So don't get your panties in a knot." Gato walked forward to slap Zabuza but Haku grabbed his wrist and broke it, saying in a cold voice,

"Don't touch Zabuza-sama! You are lucky he offered his services to you at all." Gato shouted in pain and his guards moved to draw their swords but suddenly Haku was behind them with her senbon pressed against vital points in the neck as she spoke in an icy tone,

"You two had better watch yourselves, otherwise I will kill you."

The guards froze and slowly removed their hands from their swords as Haku Shunshined next to Zabuza as Gato left with his bodyguards telling Zabuza to succeed, or else. Zabuza looked at Haku and pulled out his right hand from under the blanket, which had a kunai in it,

"You didn't have to do that Haku." Haku nodded and spoke,

"I know Zabuza-sama, but we still need him to protect us from the Mist Hunter-nin." Zabuza sighed because he knew she was right and he looked at the ceiling before he decided to mess with Haku since she looked lost in thought, and he guessed what, or rather who, she was thinking of,

"So Haku, what's on your mind? Is it that boy you mentioned before?" Zabuza laughed at Haku's expression, she blushed a bit and looked at her mentor.

"N-no Zabuza-sama! W-why w-would I be t-thinking about N-Naruto-kun?" Haku slapped her hands over her mouth as she said that blushing even more and Zabuza looked surprised as well but suddenly started laughing making Haku pout,

"Come on Zabuza-sama. That was mean." Zabuza was still laughing and he looked at Haku as he spoke with a smirk,

"Well, I'll test him to see if he's worthy Haku. If he is, I won't kill him, but I swear one thing, if he doesn't pass my test or he hurts you anytime afterwards… well, I'll kill him, slowly and painfully. And who knows, maybe I'll even quit this job for you and him if he does better then I expect." Zabuza laughed at Haku's expression but stopped and looked at her seriously,

"So let's heal up and I will test him at the end of the week when we meet on the bridge, Besides, I always had a sneaking suspicion that that shrimp Gato would betray us. So we'll kill Gato, take the money, and then I'll test the gaki, not necessarily in that order though." Haku smiled and hugged Zabuza,

"Thank you Zabuza-sama."

"Hehe. Don't worry Haku, I can tell you are smitten with him, so why would I deny my tool, the tool of a swordsman, happiness?" **(A/N: for those who don't know, weapons are more precious to swordsmen since their weapons are their swords, shinobi practically get rid of their weapons: kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, etc. so you get where I'm coming from, swordsmen need their weapons to live and to stay with them, Shinobi? Not so much. I got this belief from ****Naruto: Demon's Path**** and I thought it sounded good since it sounded true)** Haku smiled at his words and nodded at the man who was like a father/mentor to her and nodded.

**Time skip, near the end of the week…**

Naruto was in the forest exploring the Land of Waves, and according to Tazuna and some other villagers, there was supposedly a ruin deep in the forest similar to those recently found in the Land of Fire**(A/N: the ruin Team 7 was guarding for those who don't know)**. Naruto was wondering through the forest, searching for it to see if he found something interesting like last time. Little did he know that he was being watched from a distance, a large shadow was watching from the trees and saw him wandering. This creature was an ordinary dragon and it was watching carefully but believed him to be a regular human. However, it saw that this human was like a few it had encountered since it was revived, it was constantly on guard as if expecting an attack, it then made a plan to attack the human and it silently made its way to the ground and crawled towards Naruto.

Naruto looked around and sighed in frustration, the ruins he was looking for were hard as hell to find, but figured that it was worth the hard and long search. Suddenly he stopped and listened as a gut feeling told him danger was near. He suddenly realized that he had heard no birds or insects or any other animal in this area and he pulled a kunai from his holster on his right thigh and took a defensive stance. Naruto looked around and his instincts screamed at him to dodge so he leapt to a tree and out of the way of a shadow that had charged and struck at where he was previously, it was a dragon. Naruto looked at the dragon and somehow knew that this was an average dragon, it had brownish-gray scales and was about 20 feet long. The dragon looked around and Naruto silently dropped behind it and ran forward and saw a weak point at the joint of where its wings meet its body. Naruto put the kunai away and pulled out two paper bombs and readied them to be thrown. However the dragon turned its head around and breathed fire at him, forcing Naruto to leap out of the way but he came up with an idea.

Naruto landed in front of the dragon after pushing off a tree and the dragon looked back at Naruto and growled, before swinging its tail at Naruto which sliced his cheek open, but thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra, that closed right away and Naruto breathed in deep and shouted,  
**"Fus!"**

A powerful force slammed into the dragon at an angle causing it to lift its front legs and spread the wings in order to stabilize itself but as soon as he shouted Naruto threw the paper bombs and smirked at they impacted right on the joints and detonated, killing the dragon. The dragon collapsed and twitched a bit before its eyes closed and its body glowed before disintegrating into a flowing light that surrounded, circled, and was absorbed by Naruto's body, until there were only bones and quite a few scales left. Naruto looked at the bones and collected some as well as some scales and decided to keep them as mementos until he saw some money where its stomach probably was when it disintegrated lying on the ground and he grabbed it figuring since it was his kill he earned the money, like a bounty or something. Naruto turned around and saw a stack of stones and looking at the base saw a very faint path and went along it.

After a minute or two of traveling, he came across another of the mysterious walls and smirked as he heard the chanting coming from everywhere and yet nowhere. Naruto walked forward and he saw a certain group of characters glowing and he walked towards them until he was standing in front of them and the 'wind' they released surrounded and were absorbed by him and he read the word,

"This word is… life. Hmm, let's try it out, **Laas!**" Suddenly, Naruto was aware of all life around him: insects, squirrels, and other animals. It seemed that the larger the animal the better he could sense it within a thirty meter radius and he smirked, but his smirk faded when he lost that sense and looked around,

"That was cool, well I better head back, Kakashi-sensei is probably wondering where I am." Naruto leapt into the trees and headed back to Tazuna's house.

**A few minutes later at Tazuna's house…**

Kakashi was looking for Naruto and was annoyed that the blonde vanished suddenly after talking to Tazuna and some villagers on the bridge while they were taking a break. Kakashi turned at the sound of movement and saw Naruto dropping while his pack made a strange kind of rattling and clinking sound like bones or something and Naruto rubbed the back of his head,

"Hehe, hey Kakashi-sensei. Sorry for disappearing like that, but I wanted to see those ruins out in the forest, it turns out they are just like the ones we were guarding, and I found a new word, Life." Kakashi looked surprised but smiled,

"Well as long as you didn't get hurt its fine, so what's in your pack? It looks pretty weighed down." Naruto looked at his pack and nodded, "There was a dragon guarding the area but I took him out no problem, dattebayo! I even collected so of its bones and scales as a souvenir." Naruto smiled again and took off his pack and showed the bones and scales to Kakashi who saw they had a metal like quality and looked at Naruto and had an idea planned,

"Naruto, I want you to hold on to these. You never know when those can be used for something." Naruto smiled and nodded. Naruto went to put his pack in the room he was using and he lied down on his bed and began to think. After half an hour of meaningless thinking, he got up and went down and saw everyone in the living room except Tsunami and he smelled food being cooked so he figured that was what she was doing and he sat down beside Choji who was munching away at some chips while Shikamaru was sitting with a bored expression while Ino fussed at him about being lazy and how he wasn't anything like Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and saw a faint scar on his cheek that was slowly fading away and focused his mind as he thought about Naruto's past. He remembered in the academy that Naruto often came to class with a bruise, black eye, or a busted lip, but before he saw Naruto on 'that day' he thought the kid just picked fights to protect himself or others since he noticed that anyone who picked on someone he considered a friend he yelled at them. However, Shikamaru kept noticing that he healed from those injuries within an hour.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and took his meditative stance, surprising Choji and then Choji remembered that Naruto was sitting right beside him since he had been trying to calm Ino down. Shikamaru thought about every detail he knew about Naruto and he began to remember days in his past that involved Naruto, especially 'that day'…

_**Flashback**_

_Shikamaru was walking home with Choji from school and were discussing what they planned to do once they got home. Suddenly they heard a cry and saw a bunch of people walking into an alley and Shikamaru and Choji walked up to the entrance and heard the sounds of something getting hit and heard people shouting in anger, they looked it and saw a shadow in the middle of the group as the people took turns hitting and stabbing it with knives and they were shocked to see a few shinobi in the group as well, they then heard what they were yelling, _

"_Die demon!"_

"_You'll regret everything you've ever done you monster!"_

"_I'll make you pay for killing my daughter you demon!"_

"_KILL THE DEMON!"_

_Shikamaru and Choji both covered their ears at that one voice since it was so shrill and loud. It reminded them of Sakura's screeching voice. After an hour of the group beating/stabbing whatever it was the group looked at each other and nodded before leaving silently. Shikamaru and Choji hid as the adults passed and when Shikamaru was sure the cost was clear he looked out of his and Choji's hiding places and motioned his f-… um, chubby friend to follow. They walked down the alley and they gasped as their eyes went wide in shock. There before them, nearly unconscious and covered in stab wounds and bruises and his own blood, was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was crying which shocked them even more as they had never seen him cry, even when Sakura or some of the other students hit him. Naruto was mumbling something and Shikamaru leaned in and what he heard made his eyes narrow as he looked out of the alley and grind his teeth growling softly. Choji saw this and leaned in as well and he heard Naruto whisper, _

"_Please… somebody… just end it already, I can't take it anymore. Why does this keep happening to me? I never did anything to them but they always nearly kill me especially on my birthday, why? Why can't someone just end it." Naruto went silent after that and Shikamaru noticed that even though he was conscious, he had no idea they were there, so Shikamaru looked at Choji and they nodded and picked him up. Both were shocked that he was so light but didn't pay it any mind as they carried him to a hospital. When they arrived they took him to the nurse at the desk and Shikamaru spoke up,_

"_Excuse me, nurse, this is a bit of a drag to ask but can you help our friend here? He was attacked but we don't know by whom." The nurse looked and smiled at them before she saw who they were carrying and then Shikamaru noticed her demeanor change even if her expression didn't, as she spoke in a sweet but cold voice, _

"_I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we have no rooms available for that… _boy_. I'm sorry, and it looks like your _friend_ doesn't have long anyways, so again I am terribly sorry." Shikamaru heard the strain as she said "boy" and he looked around and saw plenty of doctors taking short breaks and he looked around for someone to help until Choji tapped Shikamaru's shoulder making him look at Choji who looked nervous, and he could see why now. Every one of the nurses, doctors, and civilians were glaring at them. No, not at them, they were glaring at Naruto. Shikamaru looked around and saw Chouza, Choji's dad walk out of a nearby stairwell and called out to him,_

"_Chouza-san, please we need help for our friend here!" _

_Chouza looked over and saw them, he waved, smiling until he saw Naruto's bleeding form and he rushed over and looked at Naruto in shock,_

"_What on earth happened to him, he looks like he was thrown off a building?" Chouza looked at them and Shikamaru told them of how they were walking home when they saw the beating. Chouza looked angry and looked at the nurse, blasting her with KI,_

"_Nurse, you will treat this boy right now, or so help me I will get the Hokage and you will regret not helping this child!" Choji and Shikamaru were shocked as they had never seen Choji's dad so riled up and suddenly an old voice was heard behind them, _

"_Oh, there is no need to worry Chouza, I am already here. I saw young Shikamaru and Choji carrying Naruto and followed them making sure no one tried attacking them from behind to get at Naruto." Everyone turned and saw The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and while the doctors, nurse, and civilians froze, Chouza, Choji, and Shikamaru felt relief. Chouza nodded at his words, looking relieved as he looked at Naruto as the doctors came and loaded him up on a gurney and then at his son and his son's friend whom he kneeled in front of,_

"_I'm proud of you and Shikamaru, Choji. To go out of your way to help Naruto is a very respectable thing to do."_

_Choji smiled lightly and nodded, happy that Naruto would be ok, while Shikamaru simply put his hands behind his head and said,_

"_Well it would be too troublesome to leave him there, those people might have come back to finish what they started. Hey, Chouza-san, why does everyone seem to hate Naruto? I even noticed some of our sensei treating him wrong, like hitting him and such, but when I called them out on it, they said they were just training him. What is up with this treatment Naruto is getting?" Chouza looked at the Hokage and sighed, _

"_I'm sorry Shikamaru, I am not allowed to say, but I do know that it was for something out of Naruto's control. You know, you and Choji should go see him on his birthday, I heard he spends it alone so I'm sure he could use a friend, it's on _October 10th_." Chouza knew he couldn't tell but that didn't mean he wouldn't leave a clue for Shikamaru to figure it out and he saw that Shikamaru understood that he gave him a hint and began to think. And if Chouza was right then Shikamaru was just like his father, a genius who was just lazy._

_**End of Flash Back**_

Shikamaru recalled that and remembered Naruto's birthday and took in his age and cross-referenced everything he knew about the date October 10th. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he looked at Naruto in shock, surprising Ino and Choji, but Choji looked in Shikamaru's eyes and saw recognition and he looked for confirmation as his best friend looked at him. Shikamaru nodded and motion him to follow before saying out loud,

"Hey Naruto, me and Choji have been curious about something and we need to speak to you privately in order to understand, mind coming with us?" Naruto looked at them with a raised eyebrow and shrugged, "Sure, I don't have any problem with that." Shikamaru made a few hand signs towards Choji that they invented to pass secret messages to each other and Choji was shocked and looked at Naruto who was following them with a bored expression. As soon as they entered the room Ino snuck up and stood by the door to listen.

**In the room…**

Naruto looked confused as to what and why they wanted to talk when they were just whispering to each other and then looked at Naruto and Shikamaru sighed and looked serious,

"Naruto, we know about the Kyuubi." Naruto gasped and took a step back in fear that they would attack him. Shikamaru noticed this and his eyes went wide as he held his hands up,

"Whoa, Naruto, calm down. We aren't like the villagers, we know the difference between you and that fox. After all, Choji and I did a little bit of studying to learn how to make storage scrolls. We know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in, so what makes you any different? I just feel bad that me and Choji never helped you in the past except for that one day we found you in that alley, half-dead."

**Outside the room…**

Ino gasped silently,

'Naruto was found half-dead in an alley? What does that have to do with the Kyuubi? Didn't the Yondaime Hokage kill that monster? Shikamaru said something about a sealing scroll what was that all about?'

**Inside the room…**

Naruto sat on the bed, "That was you two? You were the ones who saved me that day? Hokage-jiji said two friends saved me but I didn't think I had any friends until you two showed up at my house on my birthday." Shikamaru nodded along with Choji and Naruto fell back on the bed and a few tears fell, making Shikamaru and Choji worry. Naruto smiled softly before speaking in a weak voice,

"To be perfectly honest, before you guys showed up, I was getting ready to go to the Hokage Monument to end it all." Shikamaru and Choji looked shocked and looked at each other then back at Naruto

**Outside the door…**

Ino covered her mouth as she gasped again, she had never heard Naruto sound so weak before, nor had she ever expected him to be so hated and depressed. When she thought of him she imagined a blonde, orange clothed boy who never stopped smiling and pulled pranks while acting like a total idiot. She always laughed at his pranks and at him when he tried to talk to Sakura. To her and everyone else, he was always the class clown, the dead last, and the idiot. But she had never heard this side of him before and she heard Shikamaru speak again.

**Back in the room…**

"Well then, I'm glad we took your dad's advice and visited Naruto when we did, isn't that right Choji?" Naruto looked at them and saw them smiling at him while Choji nodded as he eat some more of his chips,

"You got that right Shikamaru. It would be very boring if Naruto were gone. After all who would pull those funny pranks on the village? I swear my dad has told me lots of times that he loves them, especially your last one. He laughed so hard when he saw the Hokage Monument covered in paint that he had trouble breathing." Shikamaru and Choji laughed and after a while Naruto joined them and then after a few minutes, they heard footsteps walking away from the door and Shikamaru went a bit pale and ran out and grabbed whoever it was before pulling the person in as they were complaining. It was Ino, and she looked annoyed as she complained at Shikamaru and then she saw Naruto. She silently gasped as she saw his face, which wasn't smiling like it always was before. It was blank as he watched with no particular interest. Ino's eyes went wide and she stopped struggling as she saw his eyes which looked empty. Naruto turned away before speaking in a solemn tone that made Shikamaru and Choji frown,

"What are you doing here Ino? This is a private discussion." Ino looked surprised and looked at Shikamaru as he let her go. Ino looked at Naruto again and saw him staring out the window and Ino felt she had to ask,

"Naruto, what happened to you? You were always so happy and cheerful, what happened to change that?" Before Naruto responded Shikamaru groaned and looked at Ino as she turned her attention to him, seeing that he looked annoyed,

"It was a mask you fool, Naruto doesn't want people feeling bad about him so he puts up this front that nothing is wrong. I mean we found this out when we found Naruto in an alley five years ago half-dead. He was practically begging to be released from his pain, but instead we tried to make it go away by being his friends, but sadly we grew apart so it was hard but we supported Naruto as much as we could." Ino nodded and took a deep breath,

"What were you saying about the Kyuubi before?" Naruto froze and Ino noticed but she kept her eyes on Shikamaru and he looked dead serious,

"Ino, what we say, does NOT leave this room, understand?" Ino was surprised by the lack of Shikamaru's laziness but nodded. Shikamaru sighed and looked up

"I only recently figured this out which is why I wanted to talk with Naruto and Choji privately. The Yondaime Hokage did not kill the Kyuubi, he couldn't. I know because I read up on Bijuu, they are made up of masses of chakra and you can't kill chakra. So the Yondaime did the next best thing, he sealed it away." Ino looked confused,

"Sealed it? Sealed it where?" Shikamaru pointed at Naruto and asked,

"Ino, do you know when Naruto's birthday is?"

"When is Naruto's birthday? It's October 10th we all know that, why?"

"When did the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago?"

"October… No way! It can't be… N-Naruto? It's inside you?" Ino looked shocked as she stared at Naruto, who nodded and spoke,

"Yes Ino, it is sealed in me." Ino was shocked as she back up into Shikamaru and pointed at Naruto,

"Sakura's mom was right? You are-" Ino stopped talking because Shikamaru spun her around and punched Ino in the gut before glaring at her as she fell to the floor gasping for breath and holding her stomach,

"Ino, if you call Naruto a monster, I will ask Kurenai to put you under a Genjutsu of the Kyuubi attack just so you know the difference between that monster and its jailor, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Kakashi and Asuma looked in and saw a solemn looking Naruto glance up before looking back at Ino who Choji and Shikamaru were glaring at and Asuma was surprised to see the normally energy filled boy so quiet and Kakashi was shocked as well since he knew about Naruto's mask but never knew him to let it down. Asuma looked at Ino, who was looking at Shikamaru, slightly scared, but very confused,

"S-Shikamaru, you hit me? Why?" Shikamaru looked up away from her and closed his eyes, breathing deeply,

"Because you don't know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in." This statement made Asuma and Kakashi look shocked as Shikamaru looked at them,

"You two knew about it, huh? Well I get why it was hidden, to keep people like Ino from hating or threatening or even killing Naruto out of fear or hate, and don't worry my lips are sealed, I only just found out after all, Ino was just spying on us." Asuma and Kakashi nodded, as they wondered why Ino had suddenly got up, claiming she wanted to go to the bathroom as soon as the three boys had left the living room. Suddenly they heard a voice call from down stairs,

"Excuse me, dinner is ready." They all looked up with the heard movement and saw Naruto standing there with a smile,

"Well what are we waiting for, I'm starving, let's go eat, dattebayo!" Shikamaru and Choji smiled and nodded as they walked by Ino, Asuma, and Kakashi. Ino and Asuma were surprised by the sudden flip in Naruto's personality as they went downstairs to eat.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Well that's chapter two, Naruto has two true friends and maybe more later on, hope you all enjoyed the chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey people, here's another chapter for you all to enjoy it. **

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Thu'um (Shout)"**

"**Jutsu"  
****"Dragon/Demon speaking"**

'**Dragon/Demon thinking'**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Elder Scrolls: Skyrim in any way, shape, or form.**

Before everyone knew it the end of the week had arrived, and it was around the time that Kakashi suspected Zabuza to return. Naruto had slept in and was snoozing away when while his team went to the bridge site in order to guard Tazuna. When they got there the workers were all nowhere near the bridge and they shouted out that a man with an enormous sword and a person wearing a mask were there and had told them to leave unless they wanted to die. Kakashi and Asuma was confused, as they had heard that Zabuza Momochi, who was known as the Demon of the Mist, was ruthless and yet he let these workers escape. They cautiously walked onto the bridge and then the mist started creeping in and then they couldn't see as they heard Zabuza's voice,

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, only seven of you are here? Where's the blonde brat?" Ino shouted in annoyance and Zabuza scoffed,

"Not you, the other one! Ugh, what was his name… Um… oh yea, Naruto, where is that brat at?" Everyone was confused now as the mist lessened in just the area around them and Zabuza was in front of them looking around while his partner was behind him looking at the group behind the mask, when they heard this person speak,

"Um, excuse me, but can you please tell me where Naruto-kun is?" Now everyone was thrown for a loop except Shikamaru and he smirked and walked forward and stopped right in front of Zabuza,

"I see, so I take it that you, miss…" The Konoha shinobi all went wide eyed at the comment of "miss" and realized it was a girl behind that mask

"My name is Haku."

"Right, thanks. I take it you, miss Haku, have become friends with our blonde knucklehead, am I right?" Haku fidgeted a little bit, which Shikamaru noticed as he laughed,

"Or is it something more?" Haku froze and blushed up a storm behind her mask as she removed her mask and shyly nodded. Shikamaru walked past Zabuza who was watching him like a hawk and Shikamaru put his hand on Haku's shoulder,

"Well we'll wait on him with you, if you want, he trained himself into the ground yesterday so he's resting but he'll probably be up soon, that troublesome blonde." Haku looked up and nodded, but looked annoyed when Shikamaru called Naruto troublesome and he noticed and laughed,

"Relax, he is troublesome, but he's mine and Choji's friend." Haku looked back at Choji who smiled and waved while everyone else was looking confused, when suddenly Sasuke was annoyed that there was no fighting going on and he voiced this annoyance,

"What's going on here? I thought we were training to kill these losers? Why aren't we killing them?" Kakashi sighed,

"Because, why fight when you can avoid it?"

"Because that's the only way to get stronger, defeat strong foes and take their power for your own!"

Zabuza suddenly laughed and smirked at Sasuke,

"Kid, you would've fit in perfectly with the Kaguya clan."

Kakashi looked confused and Sasuke shouted,

"What do you mean? Who are they?"

Zabuza smirked,

"They were a group of Mist shinobi who were like you, they loved to fight and kill, but that is what killed them because they did not know when to stop. Even I know when not to fight, and I am known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist, which in case you didn't know, is also known as Blood Mist Village due to our genin exams under the reign of the tyrant Mizukage, Yagura."

**Meanwhile in Tazuna's home…**

Naruto woke up and stretched and he walked down stairs sleepily until he saw the house empty except for him and Inari. Inari was freaking out as he sat in the doorway, holding the door shut and Naruto heard voices outside,

"Hey, I know Gato said we need to take her but did he say when we needed to?"

"No, what're you getting at?"

"I mean, let's have some fun with this bitch, she has a nice body, I'm sure Gato won't mind in the least if we have a little 'us' time with her."

Naruto was growling now and he walked to the door and Inari saw his rage and was scared. Naruto looked at Inari and whispered to him,

"I'll save your mom kid, but you have to trust me, got it?" Inari nodded as suddenly they heard Tsunami scream for help as Naruto walked out to see them tearing her shirt off but before they finished they heard a shout,

"**Fus!"** Suddenly the two wannabe samurai were sent flying until they hit a tree and blacked out. Naruto looked at Tsunami who looked shocked but saw Naruto smile at her as she looked relieved but then blushed as her bra was revealed to him and tried to turn away. Naruto however simply took off his jacket and covered her up and was cutting the ropes tying her as Inari ran out and saw Naruto freeing his mother, who was wearing his jacket. Inari hugged his mother and Tsunami saw Naruto looking away with a blush as she smiled and kissed his forehead in thanks for saving her. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed as he walked over and tied the two thugs up and took off after giving Inari some advice,

"You are brave Inari, I know, you just need to dig deep in order to bring out your bravery. One way to do that is to stand up for yourself, another is to stand up for your family and one more way is to stand up for your way of life as well as the lives of those precious to you, such as the other villagers. Do you understand Inari?" Inari nodded with a serious expression and smiled,

"Thanks Naruto, I'll remember your words, I'll stand tall just like you and my father, Kaiza!" Naruto nodded smiling and rubbed Inari's head,

"Good kid, I'll hold you to that." With that Naruto left for the bridge.

**Meanwhile, at Tazuna's bridge…**

Sasuke was getting tired of sitting around and suddenly jumped up and threw kunai at Haku, which Zabuza blocked. Then Sasuke substituted himself with Shikamaru who was talking to Haku when Sasuke lost it and he had drawn another kunai and prepared to kill her when Haku dodged and made a few hand signs and shouted,

"**Ice style: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"** Several mirrors of ice, slightly taller than Haku, formed a dome around Sasuke as he made hand signs while smirking,

"Please, ice? How pathetic, all I need to do is melt them and you're finished! **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Sasuke breathed fire at Haku as she entered the thin mirror but then she appeared in all of the mirrors as the fireball hit the mirror but when the jutsu was finished, the mirrors were still intact, making Sasuke upset but then he smirked as he realized that this is a Kekkei Genkai and he looked at Haku who appeared in one mirror in front of him,

"Well look at this, a Kekkei Genkai, well bitch maybe you aren't so weak after all. How would you like to have the pleasure of assisting me in reestablishing the Uchiha clan? It's a great honor to be mother of future, elite Uchiha." Haku raised an eyebrow and vanished, before appearing behind Sasuke,

"I'd rather die than be a breeding machine for you, scum." Sasuke was about to retort but Haku put an ice senbon in a pressure point, knocking Sasuke unconscious. As the ice mirrors dissolved Sakura ran forward screaming about 'her Sasuke' and was about to punch Haku, but Haku merely took a step back and held one foot out, tripping Sakura and making her fall on top of Sasuke. Haku then knocked her unconscious with an ice senbon as well and looked at Kakashi and Asuma,

"The ice senbon will melt in two hours, and then they will wake up. However, please have them restrained because I really don't want to upset Naruto-kun for attacking his friends." Kakashi nodded and grabbed them and put them beside everyone else and then Kakashi looked at Zabuza,

"She's of the Yukie clan, isn't she?" Zabuza nodded and told them the story of how he found Haku digging through a dumpster to get food after her family was killed, her mother by her own father and her father as well as others by Haku's own bloodline. He used the expression tool to fool others since they assumed he was a shinobi first and anything else after, but in actuality he was a swordsmen and their tools are needed to be kept and not thrown away, he treated Haku like his own daughter but after being employed by Gato Haku had to pretend to be a boy so Gato wouldn't kidnap her in the middle of the night and rape her. Kakashi nodded at the wisdom of this. Suddenly Naruto leapt out from the mist and he saw everyone sitting and talking and walked up looking confused until he saw Haku. As soon as he saw her he smiled and waved at her,

"Hey Haku! It's been a while, how are you?" Haku smiled and walked up to him with a slight blush,

"Hello Naruto-kun, I'm fine thank you for asking, but my mentor wants to test you before we can speak any more, is this alright?" Naruto looked confused but shrugged and smiled,

"Sure, I don't mind, I hope I pass because I get the feeling we'll be great friends, dattebayo!" This made Haku blush and she stepped back as Zabuza walked up and began to inspect the blonde in front of him. Zabuza took his sword, The Executioner's Blade, and stabbed it into the ground and began to circle him as Naruto looked with confusion but had a lot of determination, which Zabuza noticed and he smirked beneath his bandages and looked at Haku,

"Well Haku, I don't see anything wrong with the kid, so you can be with him if you want." Haku suddenly appeared in front of Zabuza and hugged him,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Zabuza-sama. Wait, what are you going to do?" Zabuza took a moment to think and shrugged,

"Maybe I'll head back to the Land of Water to help fight off Yagura again." Suddenly Haku clung to Zabuza harder,  
"No, please Zabuza-sama, please don't leave me, I do want to stay with Naruto-kun but I don't want to lose you." Zabuza sighed and looked at the Konoha shinobi for advice, Kakashi stood up and stretched along with Asuma and they looked at each other before nodding and they looked at Zabuza,

"Well we do have one idea, right Asuma?"

"Yea Kakashi, I think it would benefit Haku, Naruto, and Konoha at the same time." Zabuza raised an eyebrow and looked between them as they spoke simultaneously,

"Join Konoha as a shinobi." Zabuza was about to respond when he stopped and saw Haku looking at him with a woman's deadliest jutsu, **Puppy Eye Jutsu** as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's making the blonde blush at the contact. Zabuza sighed and looked around then shrugged,

"Sure, why not. I'll join Konoha, but you have to help me defeat Yagura some time, he is threatening the leader of the rebellion, Mei Terumi. I want to help her since she is like a sister to me." Kakashi thought for a moment and nodded,

"I'll mention it to Lord Hokage, is that ok?" Zabuza shrugged and nodded and Naruto felt a strange sensation of being surrounded and walked a little ways away as he spoke,

"**Laas."** Suddenly a pulse went out and Naruto felt the presence of many humans near the unfinished end of the bridge and turned towards everyone pointing in the direction of the presence of the crowd,

"We've got company, over there."

Shikamaru looked confused by what Naruto did and what he said but saw he was serious and decided to question him later. They turned and Zabuza released his **Hidden Mist Jutsu** and they saw Gato standing there with well of a hundred. Gato smirked,

"Well Zabuza, looks like your betraying me, well I guess that works in my favor, I was planning to kill you once you were done anyways. The one who kills them I will pay the most!" The thugs behind Gato all smiled in greed as they charged forward and drew their weapons to kill them. However Zabuza stepped forward and made a few hand signs and smirked as he cast his jutsu,

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** Suddenly a wave of water shot up and formed a dragon that crashed into the bridge, throwing several thugs off the bridge and into the water below. Naruto smirked and ran forward as he made his favorite hand sign and shouted out,

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** There were several puffs of smoke and a few dozen Naruto appeared and they began to charge into the crowd and began fighting and cutting down thugs without much thought since he was defending himself. Kakashi, Haku, and Team 10 charged into the crowd and began taking down the thugs quickly with Shikamaru and Choji stalling while Asuma, Kakashi, and occasionally Ino, took them down. Haku used her Kekkei Genkai to easily dispatch the thugs. After a few minutes, only a few thugs were left and they began running away while Gato was looking terrified and shouted at them,

"W-what are you cowards doing? G-get back here and fight you idiots!" Gato looked back and saw Naruto and Zabuza in front of him as well as armed villagers who had arrived just then at the end of the bridge led by Inari who held a small crossbow. Inari and the villagers looked surprised as Naruto and Zabuza tied Gato up and threw him to the villagers as Zabuza shouted,

"Alright, you all take him. He's your problem, so you all solve the problem of what to do with him." The villagers smirked and picked Gato up as he screamed for help and Zabuza looked at Naruto and smirked,

"Kid, you fought hard, I respect that. Now be sure to take care of Haku, got it?" Naruto didn't understand what he meant exactly but nodded anyways. Zabuza smirked again and nodded and they walked back to the others and picked up Sasuke and Sakura and they walked back to Tazuna's house for a well-deserved rest.

**A few weeks later…**

Everyone was standing on the finished bridge and Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari smiled and Tazuna shook everyone's hand, especially Naruto, who had helped as much as possible with his Shadow Clones. Everyone thanked them for their help and hard work and Inari ran up and hugged Naruto, "Come back to visit Naruto-niisan."

Naruto looked surprised but smiled and nodded as he rubbed Inari's head and spoke,

"No problem Inari. If I ever get the chance, I will come visit you and your family." Inari smiled brightly and watched as Zabuza, Haku, and the Konoha shinobi left until Tazuna realized something,

"Wait, we never named the bridge! Who has an idea of what to name the bridge?" Everyone began to think when Inari and Tsunami looked at each other and smiled as Tsunami got everyone's attention,

"Inari and I have a name." Tazuna looked at his daughter and grandson as they smiled and said at the same time

"The Great Naruto Bridge!" Tazuna smiled as he thought about the bridge name and nodded,

"It's settled, this bridge shall from this day forth be known as The Great Naruto Bridge." Everyone smiled and set to work of making the sign for the bridge.

**A few days later in Konoha…**

Hiruzen sighed as he read the report given by Kakashi and Asuma and looked up at the two with Teams 10 and 7 and the two with them. Zabuza was standing in the corner waiting for the old Hokage to speak while Haku clung to Naruto's arm much to the blonde's embarrassment and everyone else's amusement. Hiruzen looked at Haku as she and Naruto chatted and smiled slightly as he saw Naruto happy and he looked up at Zabuza and motioned him to come over. When he did Hiruzen looked at Kakashi and glanced at the report of their guarding the ruins and looked back up,

"So Kakashi, you said Naruto exhibited an unusual power? Was this anything to do with his _condition_?" Shikamaru sighed out loud and looked at the old Hokage,

"Look, we know of Naruto's… _condition_, as you call it." Hiruzen's eye's went wide as he realized they knew and immediately knew that Shikamaru figured it out on his own and sighed,

"Ok fine, but do not tell anyone you know ok?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow ad shrugged,

"Whatever, it is Naruto's secret anyways, so it's not mine to tell." Hiruzen nodded and looked at Haku as she and Naruto kept on chatting and spoke up, getting her attention,

"It appears that you two have bonded rather quickly." Haku and Naruto looked at him and Haku they smiled, with Haku blushing slightly, as they both nodded and Hiruzen began sifting through some papers and spoke again,

"Well unfortunately for Haku there is not any place available to her and Zabuza at the moment so we will have to have them stay with you Naruto. Is that alright?" Zabuza and Haku looked at Naruto, who shrugged and smiled,

"Sure jiji, that sounds great to me, dattebayo!" Zabuza smirked and Haku smiled as she hugged him saying "Thank you Naruto" over and over again, making said blonde blush but nodded and team 7 left except for Kakashi and Zabuza who were told to stay behind.

**With Team 7…**

Haku was clinging to Naruto's arm while Sasuke and Sakura watched and Sakura walked up to Haku,

"Say Haku, why are you clinging to Naruto-baka? Sasuke-kun is so much better than him. He's cool and handsome and way stronger then Naruto, so why aren't you acting this way with Sasuke?" Haku laughed as she glanced at Sasuke and rolled her eyes

"Please, as if anyone in their right mind would like _him_. No I prefer guys who are sweet, gentle, and caring. And Naruto fits that description if you ask me." Sakura looked shocked and Sasuke seethed that Naruto had a powerful girl clinging to him and she ignored him. Haku looked at Naruto and pouted a little,

"Naruto-kun, can we hurry home? I want to see where I'm living from now on." Naruto smiled and nodded as they leaped and ran across the rooftops towards Naruto's house and Sakura followed Sasuke, constantly asking him out, until he told her to go home. Sakura went home determined to make Sasuke hers. **(A/N: poor delusional girl LoL XD)**

**End of Ch. 3**

**Well that's chapter three. A little short, but I hope you all liked it ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey people, here's another chapter for you all to enjoy it. And also sorry for the late post, I was busy with college and other stuff. And one last heads up, I have not abandoned Naruto of the Six Paths, I have already finished the chapter but I am waiting before I post it because that chapter is sort of special to one of my best friends, who's birthday is coming up.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Thu'um (Shout)"**

"**Jutsu"  
****"Dragon/Demon speaking"**

'**Dragon/Demon thinking'**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Elder Scrolls: Skyrim in any way, shape, or form.**

Naruto and Haku landed just outside the apartment complex that Naruto stays in. He walked up the stairs with Haku, who grabbed his hand shyly after she had seen the man who owns the apartment complex glaring at Naruto behind the blonde's back. Naruto took out his key and unlocked the door. They walked in and Haku was saddened by the sight. The apartment was a bit run down and he had old furniture that looked like it would fall apart in a day or so and the place was messy. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment,

"Sorry, I haven't had a chance to clean up, what with all the D ranked mission's Kakashi-sensei has us do." Haku nodded as she looked around and noticed most of the trash lying around was empty cups for instant ramen. She looked at him and smiled softly,

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I can help you clean up." Naruto looked at Haku and smiled,

"Thanks Haku and I'll make some clones to help us out as well." Naruto made the hand sign for the jutsu he was famous for and said,

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Suddenly there were seven, short columns of smoke and seven Naruto clones appeared and Haku giggled and they all went to work cleaning up the apartment. Half an hour later, they were done and Naruto and Haku tossed all the bags of trash into the dumpster under the stairs up to his apartment. Naruto looked at Haku and his stomach growled making Haku giggle and he laughed as Haku's stomach growled as well. Naruto grabbed Haku's hand, making the girl blush and said,

"Come on Haku-chan, let's go get something to eat. I haven't been to Ichiraku's in forever." Haku nodded and smiled as she and Naruto ran off towards Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

**At Ichiraku's Ramen stand…**

Teuchi was serving food to a costumer and looked back at his long haired, brunette daughter, Ayame, who was looking around. Teuchi smiled as he knew she was looking for her favorite blonde and chuckled quietly and walked over to her,

"Relax Ayame, he'll come eventually, you know he loves it here." Ayame looked at her father and nodded before sighing and leaning her face onto her hand,

"I know he will dad, but it's been over two months now, I hope nothing happened to him."

"Nothing happened to who?" Ayame and Teuchi looked up and saw Naruto standing there smiling and Ayame ran around the stand and hugged Naruto,

"Naruto, it's been so long, I was hoping nothing bad happened to you." Naruto laughed and hugged Ayame back.

"I'm fine Ayame-chan, I was just out on my first C ranked mission and then my team got a request for back up on another C ranked mission that got bumped up to A rank!" Ayame let go and smiled,

"Well congratulations on your first C and A ranked missions Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Ayame turned and saw a young girl who was glancing curiously at Ayame and Ayame looked at her curiously before looking at Naruto again,

"Um, Naruto-kun, who is this?" Naruto looked at Haku was face palmed himself,

"Oh man, I forgot to introduce you. Ayame, this is Haku, she is the apprentice and adopted daughter of Zabuza Momochi. Haku, this is my very first friend, Ayame Ichiraku." Haku and Ayame shook hands smiling but secretly they were glaring daggers at each other, both thinking the same thing,

'She had better back off right now! Naruto-kun is mine!' Naruto smiled as they stopped shaking their hands and Ayame went behind the stand and looked at the two and Naruto brought Haku up and they sat down and Naruto waved at Teuchi,

"Hey Teuchi-oji, this is my new friend Haku." Teuchi smiled and walked up to her,

"Well, it's nice to meet you miss Haku. I'm glad Naruto is starting to make friends, it's such a shame that he didn't have someone like you a few years ago, he was always looking for a friend." Haku looked at Naruto who looked down solemnly and Haku and Ayame looked sadly at him and Ayame smiled brightly before saying,

"Well, enough of that, now Naruto, I believe a Naruto Special is in order for you successful missions." Naruto looked up, his mouth watering and his eyes wide as dinner plates and he smiled and nodded. Haku smiled and turned and said,

"I would like one medium pork ramen please." Teuchi nodded and left Ayame to make Naruto's Special order which they made for his eighth birthday and every birthday from then on as well as the very few special occasions Naruto had. Teuchi finished Haku's ramen a few minutes before Ayame finished Naruto's and served it to her. Haku had a bit and immediately loved the ramen. She smiled happily and began to eat it with vigor. When she was halfway done, Ayame put a huge bowl of ramen filled with every flavor they had available in front of Naruto. The sight of this bowl made Haku gasp and drop her chopsticks into her bowl of ramen. The bowl in front of Naruto was ten times the size of a large sized ramen. Naruto's mouth was now a waterfall of saliva. He smiled brightly and began to dig in at an unbelievable pace. Ayame smiled happily as he ate the ramen she made for him. Haku shook her head and began to eat, thinking Naruto looked cute while eating that way and by the time she finished Naruto was halfway finished. To say she was surprised was like saying Rock Lee was like his sensei, it was a massive understatement. A few minutes later Naruto was drinking down the broth of the huge bowl and put it down and sighed loudly,

"Ah, that was as great as always Ayame-chan." Naruto gave her one of his foxy grins making both Ayame and Haku blush at the sight of it but Ayame smiled and walked around before hugging Naruto while sending discreet glares at Haku while saying,

"I'm glad my favorite blonde shinobi likes my cooking, I hope to cook for you forever since you enjoy it more than any of the other customers." Teuchi laughed in his head, knowing what Ayame truly meant. However, Naruto simply smiled and hugged her back and they let go and Naruto stood up, and reached for his wallet before Teuchi shook his head,

"No need kid, this one is on the house, it is for a special occasion after all." Naruto nodded his head but still pulled out his wallet,

"I know, but I want to pay for Haku-chan's ramen as well." Teuchi looked at Haku who blushed and looked down and Teuchi smiled and laughed softly,

"Oh alright kid, it costs 750 yen." Naruto nodded and paid for his newest friend's meal. They left waving bye to Ayame and Teuchi. They left and took to the rooftops back to their home.

**At Naruto's apartment…**

Naruto and Haku walked up and saw Zabuza standing outside the door. They waved and he returned it while smirking under the bandages around the lower half of his face,

"So, how was your date?" Naruto and Haku blushed and Naruto waved his hands frantically,

"D-date? N-no, you got it wrong, I was just letting her meet some friends of mine and had lunch at the same time." Zabuza laughed and shook his head before pointing his thumb at the door,

"So, do you mind letting us in shorty?" Naruto fumed at the 'shorty' comment but ignored him as he walked by grumbling and unlocked the door letting them in. Zabuza walked in and immediately sat down on the couch looking around,

"Damn kid, this place is a dump." Naruto sighed,

"I know, people kept breaking in and wrecking the place while I was out as a kid." Zabuza raised an eyebrow at this along with Haku and Haku walked up and grabbed Naruto's hand gently,

"I suppose since you two are gonna be living here I might as well tell you." Zabuza and Haku looked confused and Naruto, who now had a totally different look on his face, one of emptiness, slipped his hand out of Haku's grip and walked over to one of the windows and leaned against the window sill. Zabuza and Haku both looked at each other, slightly disturbed by the change in the blonde's demeanor,

"Have you two noticed the people when I'm around?" Zabuza and Haku looked surprised but thought back when they arrived, everyone but a few was glaring at the group, or more specifically, at Naruto. They looked at Naruto and nodded before Naruto sighed,

"Well it's because they see me as something I'm not. Do you know about the Kyuubi?" Zabuza and Haku nodded slowly, every nation had heard of the Kyuubi, the most fearsome of the nine Bijuu, the tailed beasts. Naruto looked at them,

"Twelve years ago on October 10th, the Kyuubi almost destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village, and the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to stop it. However, the academy gave an edited version, the text books said the Yondaime killed it, but I know different, the Bijuu are pure chakra and can't be killed, only sealed, it was sealed in a baby who was born on the very same day, one who's chakra coils had not fully developed yet." Zabuza and Haku nodded and waited for him to continue, though their instincts were trying to tell them something was obvious but they didn't know what it was until they heard Naruto's next words,

"My birthday is October 10th and I am twelve years old." Haku and Zabuza froze and looked shocked as Naruto stiffened as he waited for their reaction. Zabuza stared at Naruto before looking down and Haku ran forward and hugged Naruto and sobbed slightly into his shoulder as Zabuza spoke softly,

"Such a terrible burden, and we now know why you had few friends as a child, the old man must've forbidden everyone from talking about it, am I right?" Naruto nodded as tears fell and he turned in Haku's grip and hugged her back. Zabuza walked up and put his hand on Naruto's head,

"Well kid, I will tell you this one thing. Don't think of yourself as the demon, if anyone is a demon, it's me. I mean, my nickname is '_Demon_ of the Mist' for a reason, because I fight like a demon out of hell." Zabuza laughed loudly and this cheered Naruto up slightly as he made a slight joke,

"But apparently you aren't the Demon of the Mist anymore, for two reasons: 1) you are now part of the Leaf, and 2) you have a daughter that you raised with love and care. Not very demonic if you ask me." Now Haku and Naruto were laughing as Zabuza was crying anime tears,

"Come on gaki, that was a low blow." After a few hours of chatting, joking, and dinner, the three went to bed, Naruto in the main room, Haku on a futon in Naruto's living room, and Zabuza on the couch in the living room.

**The next morning…**

Naruto and the rest of squad 7 were given the day off due to the mission they completed in Wave country and Haku was getting a tour around Konoha while Kakashi took the dragon bones and scales from Naruto and went somewhere with Zabuza. Sasuke was still seething at the blonde for having a girl with such a powerful Kekkei Genkai clinging to him and Sakura was started believing Haku was trying to get Sasuke and while she believed she liked Sasuke and not Naruto, Sakura was preferring that Haku just be a servant to Sasuke while she was his future wife. Needless to say Naruto and Haku ran off before the screeching and boastingbegan. Haku was following Naruto through a forest just outside Konoha that he used to visit when he was a boy. The two arrived to find a giant mound with flowers around it. Haku gasped at the beauty and Naruto led her to the top only to raise an eyebrow when he noticed a hole in the top of the mound. He dropped down the hole and Haku followed, just as curious as Naruto. They walked around and saw it was an ancient catacomb. The walked through the halls and heard a strange sound, like a growl. They looked around the next turn and saw what looked like a corpse in ancient armor and a horned helmet walking around with a strange looking sword. They stepped out and tried sneaking by but the creature turned around and suddenly a word popped into Naruto's head as the thing spotted them and ran forward, raising its sword to attack,

"It's a Draugr Deathlord, I don't know how I know that so don't ask, but right now something is telling me to kill that otherwise it'll kill us." Haku nodded and her and Naruto leapt forward and pulled out several kunai and threw them at the Draugr. The Draugr was hit in vital areas and fell to its knee but stood up and began to attack again. It swung its sword at Naruto, who narrowly dodged it,

"Damn, that thing nearly took my arm off! Ok, now I'm gonna tear that thing apart!" Naruto ran forward as Haku launched several senbon from behind the Draugr and hit spots that would paralyze a human, but they only slowed down the creature. However, that was all Naruto needed as he ran forward and stabbed the Draugr in the heart and it stepped back a few steps before it fell over dead and Naruto and Haku sighed in relief,

"Man, that was a close one." Haku nodded in agreement and they snuck through but luckily there were no other Draugr Deathlord, though there were numerous traps and floor panels that were sensor pads. However, once they reached the end of the ruin Naruto and Haku saw a wall like the one Naruto was guarding in the Land of Fire and had found deep in the woods of the Land of Waves. He heard the chanting again and smirked as he walked forward. Haku looked with confusion as Naruto looked at one particular set of symbols on the wall and whispered to himself,

"Ice. Hmm, let's try this word out. Haku, you might want to step back a bit." Haku looked confused but nodded and moved away from Naruto as he looked at a nearby giant river rat that snuck into the room, it was about 3 feet long, not including the tail, and it looked at Naruto as he breathed deeply and shouted,

"**Iiss!"** A blast of white light surrounded by a tiny vortex of wind was released from Naruto's mouth and when it hit the rat, the rat was frozen solid. Haku looked shocked and Naruto went up and tapped the frozen rat, which shattered, making him look shocked and he chuckled slightly and looked at Haku,

"Well, I think I might've gotten carried away. But it looks like you aren't the only Ice wielder anymore." Naruto had his foxy grin on and laughed as Haku laughed a bit as well. They walked back towards the entrance of the catacomb and leapt out of the hole they dropped down. Once they were out they saw it was mid-afternoon, and decided to go back to Konoha, especially since Naruto wanted to show Haku his favorite place in the entire village besides Ichiraku's. SO they took to the trees and leapt back to Konoha.

**Back at Konoha…**

Naruto and Haku arrived at the gates and Naruto waved at Kotetsu and Izumo, the two Chunin who guarded the main gate into Konoha. Naruto had introduced them to Haku and Zabuza when they got back from the mission from Wave. They were old friends of Naruto and loved to chase Naruto down whenever he pulled a prank to try and see how long it took for one of them to catch him. Iruka was in the lead with a time of one hour and thirty-five minutes, which was almost an hour sooner than most Jonin and twenty minutes faster than the Anbu. Naruto suspected he was senor type, possibly the strongest sensory abilities in Konoha, rivaling or even surpassing some high ranked Anbu.

Izumo and Kotetsu waved him and Haku in and they walked by talking excitedly about what happened. Naruto stopped and Haku stopped as she saw Naruto narrow his eyes ahead of them, and when she turned to look, she saw Sasuke and Sakura standing there. Haku scowled along with Naruto as the blonde spoke,

"What do you want teme?" Sasuke smirked as his eyes suddenly turned red with two tomoe in both of his eyes, and he spoke arrogantly,

"Simple dope, I'm going to teach you to respect your superiors and then I'm going to take that Ice wielding bitch and give her the honor of restarting the Uchiha clan with me." Naruto rolled his eyes and walked past Sasuke and went to the training grounds, with Sasuke following close behind and Naruto started training with Haku and Sasuke seethed and ran forward with a kunai to kill Naruto but Naruto jumped back as did Haku and Sasuke turned and made a few hand signs before shouting,

"**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Sasuke breathed an enormous fireball at Naruto. Naruto sighed and breathed deeply and shouted,

"**Iiss!"** The icy wind was released from Naruto's mouth and struck the fireball. However, instead of blowing the fireball away like Naruto was expecting, it instead froze it solid and it fell to the ground with a solid *THUD*. Sasuke was in shock and began to get pissed and was about to throw several Shuriken before he found he couldn't move and heard a few voices,

"Whew, that was a close one, wasn't it Naruto?" They turned and looked and saw Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, Zabuza, and the Hokage. Hiruzen looked impressed at the ability Naruto displayed and smiled at his surrogate grandson,

"Well Naruto, that is quite the unusual ability you have there. I see you have also improved your Taijutsu considerably." Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head,

"Ah, me and Haku were training when Kakashi was training Sakura or Sasuke, when it was my turn to train with Kakashi, though which doesn't happen very often since he seems to be training the Uchiha-teme more than me and Sakura, though probably reluctantly judging by his expression whenever he starts to train him." Kakashi sighed and nodded at the old Hokage,

"Yea, the council is forcing me to train only Sasuke and train Sakura a little bit and totally ignore Naruto, but I would rather train Naruto since he has the most potential." Sasuke and Sakura shouted in anger at this and Kakashi looked at them with a dead serious expression,

"The reason Naruto has more potential than either of you is because 1) he trains to protect those precious to him and 2) from what I've seen, he trains until his bones break and then he trains harder whenever he heals. And one more thing, Sakura, a puppy has more potential than you because you completely neglect your training and constantly diet, which is bad for your health and will constantly make you weaker." Sakura looked down sadly and Sasuke was seething and vowed to take Naruto's power for his own once he mastered the Sharingan. Hiruzen sighed and motioned for everyone to go home and they left, Kakashi vanishing, Sasuke walking off, brooding, with the pink haired, huge foreheaded, howler monkey following close behind and Naruto and Haku walked off chatting happily, ignoring the glares sent to them by Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke swore to himself that he would train to get stronger than Naruto and steal his power so that he could use it to kill Itachi.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Well that's chapter four, and sorry again for the late update. And for those waiting for my other story, don't worry. I will be updating ****Naruto of the Six Paths**** in a few days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Well here's chapter three and it's time to introduce the first Skyrim character in this story .**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Thu'um (Shout)"**

"**Jutsu"  
****"Dragon/Demon/Daedra speaking"**

'**Dragon/Demon/Daedra thinking'**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto or the Elder Scrolls games in any way, shape, or form.**

Naruto looked at his surrogate grandfather as he, team 7, Haku(who was clinging to Naruto's arm) and Zabuza(who was glaring at Sasuke and Sakura to keep them from trying anything) walked towards the Hokage tower since Hiruzen said he wanted to speak with them. Naruto and Haku chatted happily, forgetting that Sasuke attacked them just a few minutes ago and Sasuke and Sakura were glaring at Naruto and Haku. Naruto looked ahead of them at Kakashi and spoke up,

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi turned around and looked at Naruto with his little orange book in his hand,

"Yea, what's up?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head,

"What did you do with those _souvenirs_ I got in Wave?" Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and thought for a moment before his eye widened in recognition, meanwhile Sasuke, Sakura, and Hiruzen were listening in carefully,

"Oh those, well I took them to an old friend of my sensei's so I could get them checked out. They looked very interesting and I wanted to learn about the properties they possess. Besides I think you could make something with them, and if you can I asked him to make something out of them." Naruto nodded and smiled,

"Awesome, thanks a lot sensei!" Kakashi nodded with an eye smile and looked back at his book,

"No problem Naruto. Just think of this as my apology for being forced to train Sasuke and Sakura more than you." Naruto nodded and Haku smiled at Naruto as she knew he forgave his sensei, since he was forced to train the emo Uchiha over the rest of the team by the civilian council. Kakashi saw Naruto's grin out of the corner of his eye and knew that Naruto forgave him,

'I'm glad Naruto is such a nice guy. I know if I were in his place I would be downright pissed off.' Naruto began thinking and chatting with Haku when Sasuke spoke up,

"Hey Dope, what're these souvenirs you were talking about?" Naruto looked back and shrugged,

"I don't know, what do you think?" Naruto turned back around and started smirking while Haku giggled and Sasuke and Sakura got angry. Kakashi and Zabuza chuckled lowly while Hiruzen laughed at Naruto's joke and looked back at the blonde and smiled. He was happy to see his surrogate grandson happy and with such a cute girl. He then started thinking about what was on his mind earlier and made an abrupt decision. He looked up as they finally reached the Hokage's office and they entered and he sat down before shuffling through a few papers and scrolls before pulling out one mission scroll,

"I have a mission for team 7 plus Haku and Zabuza. You will be escorting a noble to a town in the Land of Wind. He wants to leave within the hour so meet him at the North gate when you are prepared." Everyone nodded and replied at the same time, minus Zabuza of course,

"Yes sir!" They left to get ready, however Naruto saw how Hiruzen was glaring at the paperwork on his desk and Naruto could've sworn he heard the pile chuckle and grow as it did so and his eyes went wide,

'Holy shit! I think that pile of paper is alive!' Hiruzen was signing the papers but for every one he signed five took its place and Naruto could swear the paperwork was laughing almost silently now and he spoke up,

"Uh, Oji-san, why not use the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**?" Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a blank expression before his eyes widened and he started banging his head on the desk muttering to himself,

"Stupid, I'm so stupid, so Kami damned stupid!" Naruto sweat dropped and left and went to his apartment and packed up, however as he was packing he suddenly got the sensation that someone was watching him and he looked around. However no one was around and he shrugged.

**In another dimension…**

A woman with black skin, red eyes, and red markings on her body especial on her face, giving her an exotic and at the same time slightly demonic look, was watching Naruto through a portal and smiled softly,

"**My, he is so powerful. He is obviously Dragonborn judging by the feeling of power he emits, but he also releases an aura of peace. I must meet him. He has sparked my interest like no other. I can only hope that this ice wielding girl will be willing to share him, I certainly hope so, if not I will convince her to share. However, I must decide where and when to meet him. Let me see his thread of fate and I will know."**

The woman closed her eyes and began to trace the thread of his fate and smiled as she knew exactly when to meet him. She adjusted her portal slightly and the scene shifted in its water-like surface and she walked through the portal into the image.

**Back in Konoha…**

Naruto walked up to the gate to see he was the third one to get there, Sasuke and Sakura had arrived first and were waiting with the client, and Haku and Zabuza arrived right after Naruto. Team 7 sighed as they knew they had a long wait for Kakashi, but they were surprised when they heard a familiar voice behind them,

"Yo." Team 7 stared incredulously at the silver haired Jonin who had arrived, _ON TIME_. Team 7 put their hands into the Ram hand sign, closed their eyes in concentration and shouted,

"Kai!" They opened their eyes and saw Kakashi sweat dropping,

"Is it really so hard to believe I can be on time?" his answer, not surprisingly, was,

"YES, IT IS!" Haku and Zabuza looked at each other and shrugged before Zabuza got everyone's attention,

"Ok, now that the fun fest is over, can we go? Our client looks like he's ready to go." Everyone nodded and they left.

**Time skip: Three days later…**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza were breathing heavily in the desert of the Land of Wind. They had dropped the noble off with some Suna shinobi and were on their way back when Naruto felt an all too familiar pull. Forgetting about the heat, Naruto looked up at Kakashi,

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I feel it again." Haku and Zabuza looked at him confused while Kakashi looked back and nodded before speaking,

"Which way is it this time Naruto?" Naruto thought for a moment before pointing slightly south-west. Kakashi nodded and motioned everyone to follow him and they did so, albeit very reluctantly. After a few minutes Naruto felt his combat urges rise and his looked up and saw a shadow way up in the sky. He narrowed his eyes and waited as the shadow dropped down. It was a brown scaled and tan bellied, dragon with long crooked horns and he narrowed his eyes,

"An Elder Dragon, to think something this strong is here." Kakashi and the others began flinging kunai and shuriken at the dragon which only bounced off most of the scales, a few cracked some scales and others managed to find weak points. However all this did was piss off the elder dragon as it roared and breathed fire at them. Everyone leapt out of the way as Naruto breathed in and shouted,

"**Iiss!"** A burst of icy wind shot from Naruto's mouth and hit the Elder dragon's flame, canceling it out and Naruto took this chance to run forward ad slide under it and when he stopped he stabbed two Kunai at its stomach, but one broke while the other just stopped on its scales. Naruto got an idea however, and slipped the unbroken kunai under the scale making the dragon roar in pain and it tried laying down to smash Naruto flat but Naruto managed to make a shadow clone and substituted himself with it. Naruto leapt up and threw a kunai at the slightly confused dragon. The kunai, luckily enough, hit the dragon's eye and Naruto breathed in deeply before shouting once again,  
**"Fus!"** this knocked the dragon back slightly and that was when Kakashi leapt forward, his hand encased in lightning that sounded like birds chirping,

"**Raikiri!"** Kakashi jabbed the jutsu into the side of the dragon and was splashed with its blood. Kakashi leapt back and Zabuza leapt forward swinging his Executioner's Blade around and stabbed in the wound. But before Zabuza's sword could reach the dragon's heart the dragon knocked Zabuza away and into Haku, who couldn't use her jutsu due to the lack of water. Sakura was hiding behind some sand dunes and Sasuke was knocked out by the dragon's tail when he tried to sneak up behind it. Naruto reached in his pouch and pulled out a kunai with an explosive note attached and threw it into the wound. The kunai did not reach the dragon's heart but it was close enough as an explosion tore the dragon's torso apart and it collapsed and slowly died. As it died it looked at Naruto and spoke a few words,

"**Mey! Aus Faal Bah Do Alduin, Dovahkiin!"**(A/N: translates to: "Fool! Suffer the wrath of Alduin, Dragonborn!") Naruto narrowed his eyes as he understood the words somehow and spoke,

"You are the fool, whoever this Alduin is, I will crush him. With the village helping me, even your so called Destroyer Devour Master will not stand a chance." **(A/N: for those who don't know, all dragons have three part names, Alduin's is Al Du In, translation is in the sentence.)** Naruto turned around as the dragon died and its flesh disintegrated and its soul flew into Naruto like rushing winds. Naruto turned around and walked up to the dragon and began collecting his prize, a few more dragon bones and scales, some yen and apparently a few kunai and a demon wind shuriken. Naruto put the yen, kunai and demon wind shuriken in his pack before handing Kakashi the scales and bones and smiled,

"Maybe your friend could use some more to make that gift you promised me." Kakashi thought for a moment before nodding with an eye smile,

"Sure, I'll let him know." Naruto nodded and they all continued until they reached the ruins wall. Naruto walked up, vaguely paying attention to the chanting and kneeled staring at one word as he learned it and read it aloud,

"Hmm, this word says… Whirlwind." Naruto stood up and motioned everyone to stand back. Naruto breathed deeply and shouted,

"**Wuld!"** Naruto suddenly found himself shooting forward at incredible speeds, landing safely fifteen feet away from where he was before and he smiled and laughed as he waved at the others and they ran up to him. Haku reached him first and smiled before she saw something behind her that made her eyes go wide and when everyone arrived they went wide eyed as well and Naruto turned around to see what looked like a sphere of purple roiling energy. The energy dissipated and in its place was a woman with black skin and red markings on her face. She was a little over 5 feet tall and when she opened her eyes they rivaled Kurenai in redness, but had a gentle look to them. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that did little to cover her C-cup breasts and hugged her hourglass figure until it pooled a little bit around her feet. The woman smiled and bowed, revealing a large about of cleavage and she looked up, particularly at Naruto and smiled a little bit more before standing straight,

"**Greetings mortals, especially to you, Naruto Uzumaki."** She spoke with a sweet voice and walked forward slowly and stood in front of Naruto and had a gentle smile on her face before Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku jumped in front of Naruto and put their hands on their weapons, Haku forming ice senbon, and Kakashi spoke,

"Who or what are you and what do you want with Naruto?" The woman smiled and nodded,

"**I am Azura, Daedric Mistress of Dusk and Dawn and Mistress of Visions of the Future. As for what I want with the boy, well, he has sparked an interest in me that no other has ever managed to do. He intrigues me and also I find him very handsome, more handsome than any human I have seen in this world."** Haku suddenly appeared in front of Azura and spoke coldly,

"Stay away, Naruto is mine." Azura giggled lightly and sighed,

"**Little girl, I knew you were possessive but I am willing to share him with you, I am not fickle as I find you quite attractive as well."** Haku, Zabuza, Naruto, and Kakashi all went wide eyes with Kakashi and Zabuza having a nosebleed at the intentions of the Daedra. Naruto was blushing and Azura looked at Naruto before winking and turning back to Haku and grabbing the ice-wielder by her hand and leading her away slightly before whispering,

"**Girl, you must know about the Uzumaki boy. He is the last of his clan. As such by your worlds' law, he is eligible for what your world calls the CRA, the Clan Restoration Act. This means he will have to take on multiple wives."** Haku's eyes widened and nodded before she asked,

"What clan is he from?" Azura smiled before speaking,

"**In actuality he is the last of two clans but one I cannot tell because the time is not right for anyone to know, but the clan I can mention is the Uzumaki clan that was wiped out over fifty years ago."** Haku's eyes widened and nodded as she had heard about the Uzumaki clan in stories and legends as she and Zabuza traveled, they were supposedly Masters at Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu and were also known for their incredibly long lifespans and their stubbornness. Haku looked over at Naruto who waved when he saw her looking and Azura smiled softly at Haku and Naruto. Azura held out her hand and a deep blue energy began to gather in her hand. The energy took on a formless mass and it began shifting until it formed a crescent moon shape and solidified into an ivory colored moon with chunks of the moon being deep blue in color. She then pushed the object into Haku's hands. Haku held it looking confused and she looked at Azura silently asking what it was. Azura smiled,

"**This object is my moon, it is known as Azura's Moon. This will allow you to communicate with me and Naruto, once I give him my Azura's Sun that is, no matter where we are or where you are."** Haku nodded and looked at the object in wonder and looked up at Azura who smiled and walked over to Naruto.

Kakashi and Zabuza were looking at the Azura's Moon in Haku's hand when Azura held out her other hand and a dawn coloration mix of energy (red, orange, yellow, etc.) appeared before condensing into a single mass and forming a sun shaped object. It was a circular shaped stone center that was orange in color, with yellow crystal forming four flattened spikes on the top, bottom, and sides with four more flattened spikes that were smaller and faced diagonally while being made of red crystal instead of yellow. Azura smiled and held out the sun-like object towards Naruto. Naruto took it and looked at it in wonder and Azura spoke up,

"**This is Azura's sun, my sun. This will allow you, Naruto, to communicate with me and Haku, who I have given my moon, no matter where you or we are. And believe me when I say, I certainly would enjoy talking with you every now and then. It gets very lonely in the realm of twilight sometimes."** Naruto looked at the sun and up at Azura,

"How do I know you mean what you say? How do I know you won't turn on me when you feel like it?" Azura frowned and closed her eyes,

"**I see the mortals of your village have made you become very cautious and somewhat distrustful of strangers."** Naruto nodded at Azura with a serious expression,

"Of course, you try living my life, you would be as well." Azura nodded sadly and suddenly hugged Naruto and spoke softly,

"**I am truly sorry for how you were treated. However, I will do what I can, along with Haku to make sure you do not feel that pain again."** Naruto nodded as they separated. Kakashi and Zabuza were thrown for a loop by Azura's actions and Zabuza looked over at Haku who had walked over when Azura hugged Naruto. Haku was looking at Azura before shrugging and walking up to hug Naruto as well. Haku whispered the same promise as Azura and Naruto smiled before hugging her as well. Naruto and Haku separated and Naruto looked at Kakashi and said,

"I think we should head home now Kakashi-sensei." Meanwhile Sakura walked up and looked at Azura,

"You're interested in Naruto-baka? Hah, not very good taste in men, though maybe it's because you're weaker than he is that you see him as strong." Azura narrowed her eyes and grabbed Sakura's neck and picked her up,

"**Listen girl, do not criticize me, I am stronger than your precious Uchiha, so do not act as if I am weak like he is."** Azura dropped Sakura as Sasuke was seething at what Azura said and was about to attack her when Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shook his head when Sasuke looked at him. Kakashi looked at Azura, Haku, and Naruto and spoke,

"Ok everyone, Naruto is right. We need to head back to Konoha. Let's go, we have a long distance to cover." Everyone nodded and they took off heading towards the Land of Fire.

**Two days later in the Land of Fire…**

It was around dawn of the second day of traveling when Kakashi and Zabuza looked back and saw Azura and Haku talking to Naruto and they smiled beneath their mask and turned back around and looked at each other and nodded before they came to a stop to rest. Naruto, Haku, and Azura sat down when they saw Kakashi and Zabuza stop. Sasuke and Sakura stopped as well and Sasuke sat down by a tree glaring at Naruto, Haku, and Azura. Sakura sat down near Sasuke and stared at Sasuke with hearts for eyes and then glaring at Haku and Azura and switching back and forth between staring at the Uchiha and glaring at Naruto's group. Kakashi and Zabuza saw this along with Azura and Haku and Kakashi and Zabuza sighed in annoyance while Haku and Azura ignored them and continued to talk to Naruto. Suddenly a sound was heard and a dragon dropped down from above and landed nearby with a loud thud. Everyone stood up and moved out of the way as a stream of fire came out of the green scaled dragon's mouth. Naruto leapt up to a tree and pushed off and landed behind the dragon as Haku landed on its right, Kakashi on its left, Sasuke in front, and Zabuza beside Kakashi and Haku made several hand signs and cried out,

"**Ice Style: Ice Spear Jutsu!"** A spear made of ice rose out of the ground right in front of her and made its way towards the dragon which moved to the left towards Kakashi and Zabuza and whacked them with its wing, but they managed to roll under it and Zabuza swung his sword and managed to cut the dragon's chest and it roared in pain as the two rolled all the way from out under it and beside Haku. The dragon turned and was about to breath fire but suddenly a few kunai hit it and bounced off the side of its head and it turned towards Sasuke who was smirking as he said,

"Hn, an overgrown lizard like you can't beat an elite shinobi like me." Naruto breathed deeply and sighed,

"Hey Sasuke-teme, shut up and just fight already, you're just pissing it off. Hey dragon, look over hear if you want a fight!" The dragon looked at Naruto and its nostrils flared as it growled out a single word much to everyone but Azura (who was beside Sakura who had passed out from fear)'s surprise,

"***growl* Dovahkiin."** Naruto smirked as the dragon turned around fully and he breathed in deep and shouted,

"**Iiss!"** the dragon breathed fire at the same time but the two attacks met and released a heavy mist and Zabuza decided to take advantage of that and rushed forward silently and jumped up and over the dragon slashing at its neck and the dragon was looking around trying to find who injured it but Zabuza was too silent as he leapt around slicing the dragon with his Executioner's Blade. The mist suddenly cleared in the middle of one of Zabuza's strikes and the dragon sees Zabuza and whacks him with his tail sending him flying and he hits a tree making Haku gasp and run over to him and check Zabuza. Naruto got pissed then and shouted at the dragon,

"**Fus!"** The dragon was hit with the force of the shout and Naruto charged forward after making shadow clones and those clones ran forward and he smirked as the clones suddenly glowed a bit before exploding. Kakashi's eyes went wide as he saw the technique and looked as the dragon leaned back in pain and Naruto pulled out a Demon Wind Shuriken and threw it and it slit the dragon's throat. The dragon roared a gurgling roar as it drowned in its blood. The dragon collapsed and tried breathing but it finally died. Azura watched in awe as the dragon disintegrated in a bright light and she saw its soul be absorbed into Naruto and Naruto stood straight and smirked at the dragon skeleton as he collected the bones and yen. The he saw something interesting, it was a katana with a reddish-orange swirl for the guard and an orange handle wrapped in red silk threads, and when he drew the sword he saw that the blade was a brilliant silver as if it had just been forged despite the fact it was inside the dragon. He picked it up and his eyes went wide. He looked at Kakashi and back at the sword,

"This katana feel perfect in my hand." Kakashi and Zabuza went wide-eyed, the technique Naruto used before forgotten as he looked at it and Zabuza spoke up,

"Kid, do you even know what that is?" Naruto looked up at him and shook his head and Zabuza looked at the sword and saw some seals on the blade itself that confirmed the theory he had,

"Kid that is a sword of the Uzumaki clan of Uzugakure, those seals on the blade are proof enough of that!" Naruto looked at the sword in awe and smiled as he strapped it to his back. He felt the familiar tug again and knew a wall was nearby. Naruto followed his instincts and found the wall with everyone behind him. Azura watches closely with Haku as Naruto kneels in front of a section of the wall and looked at a set of symbols. Naruto stands up and looks at the group,

"The word this time is Fade." Kakashi nodded and motioned everyone to get back as Naruto breathed in and out deeply and said,

"**Fiem!"** Naruto suddenly turned opaque and then clear as he looked like a ghost and he looked around and Zabuza tossed a kunai at Naruto making Haku gasp and fuss at him. However she stopped when the kunai passed right through Naruto without hurting him. Naruto had brought up his own kunai and threw it to block Zabuza's but his went through it and then through Zabuza himself and he looked at himself and smirked,

"Awesome, I'm untouchable, but I can't touch anything either!" Everyone smiled, except for Sasuke and Sakura, from how impressive the ability was. Suddenly Naruto became solid again after thirty seconds of being intangible. Naruto looks at himself and laughs,

"Guess it doesn't last very long. Oh well, let's get back to Konoha. I'm sure you'll like it Azura." Azura smiled gently and nods,

"**I hope so. As long as no one tries messing with you I'm sure I'll like it there."** Naruto smiled and they all took off towards Konoha.

**The next day, at the gates of Konoha…**

Kotetsu and Izumo were sitting at the guard hut by the gate looking at each other as they played their card game. Izumo was about to choose a card when Kakashi suddenly appeared along with Team 7, Haku, Zabuza, and a beautiful black-skinned woman with eyes rivaling Kurenai. Azura bowed in greetings when Kotetsu and Izumo asked for their ID,

"**Hello, I am Azura. It's a pleasure to meet some friends of Naruto."** Kotetsu raised an eyebrow,

"Wait, you're a friend of Naruto? You better not be like the villagers here." Azura narrowed her eyes and frowns making her look evil.

"**I am not like these pitiful villagers. In fact, if it wasn't for Naruto caring for this village especially his few friends here I would destroy this village."** Kotetsu and Izumo look at each other and nod at her smiling while Izumo speaks,

"Good. Just remember, you hurt Naruto we won't hesitate to hurt you." Azura smiles happily,

"**I would never, nor could I ever, hurt Naruto."** Azura hugs Naruto to prove her point making Kakashi, Kotetsu, and Izumo all think one thought,

'Man, this kid is so lucky, two hot chicks who likes him.' The group walked into town and everyone but Sasuke and Sakura surrounded Naruto to keep him out of the view of the villagers. Though occasionally a villager tried slipping by to get at Naruto, making Sasuke smirk as they tried but his smirk fell as he saw each and every attempt fail. They eventually reached the Hokage's tower and the assistant would've glared but everyone but Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura narrowing their eyes at her made her just announce their presence to the Hokage and they were let in and Hiruzen saw the woman and sighed,

"Welcome back Kakashi, give me your report tomorrow. Now who is this young woman?" Azura bowed,

"**Greetings Lord Hokage, I am Azura, Daedric Mistress of Dusk and Dawn and Mistress of Visions and I am here for Naruto, he has sparked an interest in me that I've never had before. This means I will be staying in your village with him." **Hiruzen's eyes widened as he stared at the god-like being in front of him and what she had said. He read between the lines and saw that she meant that she took quite a personal interest in him.

**Well here's chapter 5, hope you like it. The Chunin exams are coming up soon so prepare for it, it'll be interesting. Hope to impress with this chapter and future chapters. **

**Be sure to submit ideas for what you think I should put in and what word should be added next. And also if you want to know the Harem list, ask and I'll let you know what I have so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Well here's chapter three and it's time to introduce the first Skyrim character in this story ****.**

**The Harem list is still on-going but it is as follows:**

**Skyrim: **

Azura, Astrid (leader of the Dark Brotherhood), Elyse the Kind (the queen of Skyrim and Jarl of Solitude), Aela the Huntress, Lydia, Nocturnal (Daedric mistress who rules over the Nightingales), Dibella (goddess of beauty)

**Naruto:**

Haku, Tayuya (?), Kin, Hana (?), Tenten, Ayame, Ino, Yugao(?) Anko(?)

(?): not sure if they are in the harem yet

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Thu'um (Shout)"**

"**Jutsu"  
****"Dragon/Demon/Daedra speaking"**

'**Dragon/Demon/Daedra thinking'**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto or the Elder Scrolls games in any way, shape, or form.**

Naruto walked into his apartment and sighed as he looked around,

"I need a bigger place, I'm out of room." Azura walked up to the door and looked in,

"**Hmm, it is rather small, but I can share a bed with Haku, **_**unless you'd rather I share the couch with you**_**."** Azura whispered into Naruto's ear making the blonde blush and turn around quickly making Azura giggle as he stuttered,

"N-no, that's ok, y-you can share with H-Haku." Haku walked up with Zabuza as Azura spoke and Haku blushed, remembering that Azura said that she had an attraction for her as well, while Zabuza laughed,

"Man kid, you're really slaying them, aren't you?" Naruto blushed even more while trying, and failing, to deny Zabuza's words. Naruto sighed and walked into the apartment and fell onto the couch. He looked up at the roof before he fell asleep. As he slept Azura went a little rigid and she sighed, looking at Naruto,

"**Oh dear, it appears **_**he**_** has come."** Azura sighed and shook her head as if she were talking about a child who caused a lot of trouble. Zabuza and Haku looked at her and Zabuza asked,

"Who's here?"

"**Sheogorath, he is a Daedric Prince, the Prince of Madness to be exact. He is absolutely insane and completely unpredictable but not inheritably evil. It seems he took Naruto's spirit into his realm to speak to Naruto."** They then looked at Naruto and wondered what would happen.

**In Sheogorath's Realm…**

Naruto woke up suddenly, feeling as though he had been dropped. He looked around and saw he was in a clearing of a misty forest. When he looked around some more, he saw a long grey table with lots of plates and bowls with food on and in them and lots of goblets and cups with wine and other various drinks. On the opposite side of the table, in the center was a large purple cushioned silver thrown. In the thrown was the oddest man he had ever seen. He was about 6 feet tall with white hair that was balding. He wore a purple jester's suit and had a strange smile on his face. He had on purple shoes that had an abnormally long tip that rose and curled around to nearly touch the shoe again. Naruto saw his eyes and they were a bright blue, so bright they were almost white and in these eyes Naruto saw lots of mischief and playfulness, but also a sense of great power.

"**Why hello! It appears I have a new guest! Hurray for little old me!"** the old man spoke with a high pitched and slightly playful voice. Naruto looked around,

"Um, hello. Can you tell me where I am at and also, who are you?" The man laughed,

"**Where are we? Well, we are neither here nor there, but then again, we are there and here at the same time. As for little old me, I am Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness, at your service!"** The man laughed as he spoke, giving Naruto the suspicion that this man, no this Daedric Prince, was insane. However, there was also a feeling that he could be dangerous if he wanted and this made Naruto weary. Sheogorath noticed this and laughed,

"**Oh, don't you worry your blonde little head my boy. Old Sheogorath won't hurt you. But the mind of Pelagius (A/N: can't remember the name of the guy who's mind you are in during the meeting with Sheogorath) might. You see, his mind was twisted and warped and filled with danger, mostly of his fears and sorrow. However, you must clear this mind and restore his sanity, but how can you do that hmm? How can this be done? With a sword or spell could it work? Maybe it could. But there is a better way, THE WABBAJACK!" **the mad Daedra waved his hand and a strange staff appeared in his hand. The staff was about five feet long, three spiraling lines that ran along the length of the staff that went up towards the tip, grey, and at the tip was hollowed out and was carved into three faces with gaping mouths showing the hollowed out portion of the staff and the lines stopped in between each face. The three faces showed a different emotion: anger, sadness, and happiness. Sheogorath held out the staff towards Naruto,

"**This is the Wabbajack, a mystical object that will help you cleanse this mind of its insanity."** Naruto took the Wabbajack and looked at it,

"Wait, if you're the Daedric Prince of Madness, why do you want me to bring sanity back to this place?" Sheogorath laughed some more and sighed,

"**Because, as long as there is insanity here, I can't leave, and I oh so wish to move on and spread madness elsewhere!"** Sheogorath laughed even more insanely than before and looked around,

"**Around us are three paths, each one leads to a different part of Pelagius's mind, you must solve each problem before I return you back to your world."** Naruto nodded and walked off towards one of the three gates.

**After the three trials (A/N: I can barely remember the trials so just look it up on YouTube or something.)…**

Naruto walked out of the third pathway and back into the clearing and he saw Sheogorath sitting in the same spot looking maniacal and he walked up and patted Naruto's shoulders,

"**Good show boy, good show. Now I'm off to spread madness, but before I go, I bestow upon you my Wabbajack, use it in all its… eh, just take the darn thing and go home now."** Naruto was surrounded by a purple energy similar to how Azura appeared and he woke up on his couch with Azura, Haku, and Zabuza staring at him, and suddenly something fell from thin air and landed on Naruto's head,

"Ouch! That hurt, what was that?" Naruto looked and saw the Wabbajack and looked confused,

"So that wasn't a dream?" Azura sighed and shook her head,

"**No, it was Sheogorath, and to think, he gave you the Wabbajack, a staff of mysterious power that is just as unpredictable as he is."** Azura looked at Naruto as he studied it and suddenly there was a knock on the door and Zabuza answered, they saw it was Sakura, looking reluctant to be there, who said that team seven had to meet at the bridge near the training ground. Zabuza said he would pass the message on to Naruto and closed the door. Naruto waved at Zabuza saying he had heard and he sighed and stood up, stretching. He walked out the door, waving bye to the three in the house and leapt off towards training ground seven.

**At Training ground 7…**

Naruto landed at training ground seven where Sakura was bugging Sasuke to go out on a date with her when a portal appeared behind Naruto and a very familiar laugh was heard,

"**Why hello young Naruto, to think you would be here? My, what a small world, eh?"** Naruto groaned and turned around,

"Hello Sheogorath." Sasuke and Sakura looked confused as he clapped his hands in joy and bounced on his feet a bit before looking at Sakura and Sasuke,

"**Hehe, so these two are my next targets, eh? HAHAHAHAHA, time for the madness to begin."** So for the next three hours Sheogorath began to annoy the crap out of Sasuke and Sakura, much to Naruto's amusement and a late Kakashi's amusement as well. Naruto explained who Sheogorath was and Kakashi made it a note to avoid him unless it was absolutely necessary. For the next hour Kakashi sat there with Naruto while Sheogorath annoying Sasuke and Sakura even more, and he had even nicknamed them Duck-ass head and the Pink Banshee, making Naruto laugh as that as he told Sheogorath that that was his nickname for them. Sheogorath laughed saying great minds think alike and Naruto told Sheogorath of his pranking streak in the academy and the mad prince had to admit that Naruto had him impressed with some of the pranks. Sheogorath even mock bowed and told Naruto that he was almost his equal in causing madness. Naruto accepted the praise and laughed as he and Sheogorath discussed pranks, making everyone in the village aside from Haku, Kakashi, Azura, the Nara clan, the Akimichi clan, Anko, Ibiki, Hinata, and Zabuza shiver in fear. Kakashi sweat dropped at the two as Sheogorath went back to pestering Sasuke and Sakura.

**An hour later…**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were sitting on the bridge while Sheogorath was talking to Naruto and Kakashi sighed as he cleared his throat and everyone looked up,

"Yo, I have some good news, I have nominated team 7 for the Chunin Exams, all you need to do is fill out these forms and turn them in to be able to apply, and remember, it's voluntary." Naruto took his slip, signed it and handed it back same with Sasuke and after a slight bit of hesitation, Sakura singed hers with a shaky hand and gave hers and Kakashi smiled, told them they had to be at the Academy in Room 301 in a few hours, waved, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. They were walking along when they noticed a box painted to look like a rock with two eyeholes and they stopped but Naruto's eye twitched and he sighed,

"Ok, come on out Konohamaru, and bring out your friends too." Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto and then back at the box as it replied in a muffled voice and then exploded and there were three coughs in the large cloud of smoke and a voice said,

"I think we used too much explosive powder." Another voice replied,

"Uh, sorry Konohamaru, that's my bad." Another voice was heard, this one female,

"Don't worry about it, Udon, we can fix it next time." Naruto sighed as the smoke cleared showing three academy students. The first was a boy with a sleepy look, glasses, a bit of snot hanging from his nostril, and goggles on his head, he wore a dark blue shirt and brown pants and blue shinobi sandals. The second was a girl with orange hair that was put up in two gravity-defying ponytails. She had rosy patches on her cheeks and was wearing a pink shirt and blue pants. The third was Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hiruzen's grandson and Naruto's self-proclaimed rival. He wore his hair in a pineapple ponytail, had a blue scarf that was way too long, a blue shirt and black pants. Naruto then noticed one more thing, they all had green goggles similar to the ones he had when he was in the academy.

"Konohamaru, what're you doing?" The boy smirked and looked at his friends, and they nodded,

The boy with glasses struck a weird pose and said,

"The smart kid, I'm Udon." The girl struck a different yet equally weird pose and said,

"The sexy future-kunoichi, I'm Moegi." Konohamaru back flipped and landed in between the two and said,

"The leader, I'm Konohamaru!" and then they shouted together,

"And we are, the Konohamaru Corp!" Team Seven sweat dropped at the kids and Naruto sighed,

"No, you're embarrassing." The three kids dropped anime style and stood up shaking it off before Konohamaru spoke up,

"Hey boss, you said you'd play ninja with us, so let's go!" Sasuke laughed,

"A ninja playing ninja? How pathetic can you get you dope." Sakura screeched her agreement and Naruto laughed,

"Only you and Sakura would think it's pathetic teme. I'm actually teaching these kids stealth and stuff like that when we play these games. I guess you wouldn't know that since you're a spoiled brat and a fangirl banshee who has less skill at a shinobi than an academy student." Sasuke and Sakura shouted in anger and when Konohamaru and his friends agreed they chased them and then Konohamaru bumped into a guy who appeared to be wearing a cat suit and purple make-up followed by a girl with fishnet shirt under a grey shirt and a black skirt that reached her ankles and slightly flared out a bit to give maneuverability and a obi on her waist holding a giant iron fan on her back. They both wore the headbands of Suna, the hidden Sand Village.

"Hey kid, watch where you're going!" The guy picked Konohamaru up by his collar and the girl behind him spoke up,

"Hey Kankuro, put him down, we didn't come here to cause trouble, besides, what if he comes and…"

"I don't care about that Temari, this kid bumped into me and I'm gonna teach him some manners." He was about to punch the kid before Naruto appeared beside him and grabbed his fist,

"Listen buddy, if you don't want to feel lots of pain, I'd let him go." The guy in the cat suit, Kankuro, felt something tap his stomach and he looked down and saw Naruto holding a kunai near his stomach and he gulped and dropped Konohamaru,

"Hehe, sorry." Suddenly a sound was heard and sand came rushing down, making Temari and Kankuro freeze and go pale. The sand cleared, revealing a boy with red hair and a tattoo in the shape of the kanji for 'Love' on his left temple. Kankuro stuttered out,

"Uh, h-hey Gaara." **(A/N: I'm feeling too lazy to describe Gaara right now so if you don't know what he looks like in the canon then you can look him up on Wikipedia or something)** Gaara narrowed his eyes,

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village." Kankuro stepped back in fear and would've stuttered out a response if Gaara didn't give him a look that said 'shut up'. Gaara looked at Naruto,

"Forgive my brother. He won't be a problem anymore." Naruto stepped back a bit and nodded,

"So who are you?" Gaara studied Naruto closely and spoke,

"I am Gaara of the Desert, and I'm curious, who are you, and the boy who's hair resembles a duck's ass." Naruto snorted and laughed as Sasuke seethed and spoke like he was the best thing in the world,

"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. I am an elite genin of Konoha." Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Gaara,

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Ignore the teme, he's full of himself due to him being spoiled like a little baby, and the pink haired girl is Sakura, she's the useless fangirl of squad 7." Gaara nodded while Temari glared at Sakura who was glaring at Naruto,

'Great, a fangirl, its girls like this that make us real kunoichi look weak.'

'Naruto-baka, you dare make me look bad in front of Sasuke-kun!' '**Shannaro! Who does that loser think he is!?**'

Naruto ignored Sakura and Sasuke and held out his hand towards Gaara, surprising him and his teammates. Gaara simply stared at Naruto, then at Naruto's hand and back at Naruto and just nodded,

"I look forward to facing you and the Uchiha in the Chunin exams." Naruto pulled his hand back and nodded smirking,

"Same here Gaara, I'm sure you'll be a challenge to beat." Gaara smirked psychotically and nodded and the three left, with Temari glancing at Naruto curiously before she left with her team.

**At the Academy a few hours later…**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked up the stairs and saw a group of Genin in front of a door with the sign for 301 labeled above the door. There were two Chunin in front of the door knocking down a team of Genin. They said something about them going easy when compared to the Chunin exams. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he thought those two looked familiar and that something was off about them and the door itself. He then realized that there was a Genjutsu because they were only on the second floor. **(A/N: Naruto isn't an idiot in my story, at least, not as much of an idiot he is in the anime or manga)** It was then that Sasuke decided to open his big mouth,

"Ok you morons, drop the Genjutsu, this is downright pathetic if you think it can fool an Uchiha." Sakura agreed, stating they were only on the second floor and the two Chunin looked at Team 7 and saw Naruto sigh, shake his head and go on ahead of the rest of his team, who ignored him. The disguised Chunin, Kotetsu, pointed at Naruto,

"You know maybe you should've followed him, he seems to know what's going on." Naruto stopped and looked at Kotetsu and blinked before smiling,

"Yo, what's up Kotetsu? I didn't recognize you at first, but now I do, good disguise." Kotetsu laughed and he and Izumo dispelled their **Henge jutsu**,

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you would pick up on that. You seem a bit sharper than before, I take it now's the time you've been waiting for?" Naruto smirked and nodded,

"Yep, no more holding back for me. It's time for me to show these people just who I am and how strong I am." Izumo laughed and nodded,

"Kami, I feel sorry for any sucker who thinks you are a weak idiot." Naruto chuckles as everyone, even Sasuke and Sakura, watch the interaction between the two Chunin and the blonde. Sasuke was confused and he thought to himself,

'What are they talking about? Wait, don't tell me! Was the dope holding back all these years? If that's true, just how strong is that loser? No he isn't strong, he is just a pathetic clan-less loser, a nobody.' Sakura was thinking along the same lines but the focused on the conversation as Naruto laughed,

"I know, and unfortunately, that is everybody, unfortunately for everyone but me that is." Kotetsu, Izumo, and Naruto chuckled as the Chunin nodded in agreement. Only a few knew that Naruto was actually very strong, he just chose to hide his strength. The few who did know were the Hokage, the two Chunin, Kotetsu and Izumo (who Naruto trusted since they didn't hate him and enjoyed his pranks), a few Anbu such as Yugao Uzuki (she was part of his guard that protected him, and she had done more than the other Anbu who only stopped the fatal blows), Ibiki Morino (He had done a mental evaluation on Naruto when he was young to make sure the boy wouldn't turn against the village due to all the abuse he took), Anko Mitarashi (who had saved Naruto on many occasions and had also watched over him in secret when he was younger), Hinata (not that anyone aside from the Hokage knew that she knew, since she stal- uh I mean 'observed' Naruto from a distance) and Danzo (who kept a close eye on his supposed future weapon).

Naruto waved bye to the Chunin and walked up the stairs as Sasuke and Sakura watched him with curiosity. A minute later they arrived in a wide open area and a genin in green spandex and orange leg warmers appeared, challenged Sasuke to a fight, and beat him with only taijutsu. Lee's sensei appeared and got onto him for almost using a secret technique and they introduced themselves. They left and went up the stairs towards where the exams where. As they were walking, Naruto turned his head and spoke,

"By the way teme, you do realize that Genjutsu on the second floor was to weed out the weaklings, right? So thanks to you, we now have more unneeded competition." Sasuke stiffened and glowered at Naruto while Sakura screeched at Naruto about how Sasuke would beat him into the ground and it didn't matter how much competition there was, Sasuke would win. You know, the usual fangirl ramble. Naruto ignored her as they made it to room 301. There in front of the room were Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, and Azura. Team 7 looked surprised but Naruto smiled and walked forward where Kakashi explained that only teams of 3 could take the exam and Azura and Haku hugged Naruto and kissed a cheek each, making the blonde blush, wishing him luck. Suddenly a shout came and they turned to see Sasuke gasping with Sheogorath rolling on the floor laughing with a life size replica of a man who looked similar to Sasuke and the Sharingan active in its eyes leaning against the wall. Sasuke would've attacked but Sheogorath vanished with his voice wishing the team good luck, making Azura sigh and shake her head,

"**Well Naruto-kun, good luck in your exam. I know you will pass."** Azura winked at Naruto and said blonde blushed a little bit and smiled,

"You bet I will, dattebayo!" Azura giggled at his verbal tick and nodded along with Haku, then she pulled him away and whispered to him and he glowed slightly like he did when he absorbed a Dragon soul and he smiled and thanked Azura for something**(A/N: if you don't know what happened, look up Skyrim mission to meet the Greybeards)**. They stepped out of the way along with Zabuza and Kakashi, who handed Naruto a picture of a man holding a beautiful katana with a blade that resembled the greenish scales he collected and an incomplete set of armor that resembled scales **(A/N: Scaled armor used by the military, it resembles scales and is nearly indestructible, only imagine it the same color and texture as Scale plate armor)** and in the background there was a girl with her hair up in buns and a pink Chinese-styled shirt, black pants and blue shinobi sandals looking at the sword and armor with an awed expression, and team 7 entered room 301. When the doors closed behind them, they found several other genin teams glaring at them from all over the classroom, especially the Iwa genin, though they were shocked at Naruto's appearance and glared even harder at him. Suddenly they heard a quiet voice,

"Hello Naruto." They turned and saw Ino, standing beside Shikamaru, who muttered "hello" and Choji who waved while eating some chips. Naruto grew solemn and nodded at Ino before turning and ignoring her. Ino flinched a bit when she saw his emotionless eyes when he looked at her and she sighed and bowed towards Naruto, surprising everyone but Shikamaru and Choji,

"Naruto, please forgive me for what I said back in Wave country, I was out of line." Naruto looked surprised but sighed and put his hand under Ino's chin and lifted her head up so they were looking eye to eye. Naruto then smiled lightly, making Ino blush, and said,

"You are forgiven Ino, just please don't tell anyone about _that_, ok?" Ino gasped and nodded, before smiling shyly. Shikamaru noticed that and smirked as he muttered about "troublesome blondes". Suddenly they heard a voice shout out,

"Heck yea, we're all here!" They turned and saw Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino walking up. Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together when she saw Naruto and she hid slightly behind Shino as she spoke,

"H-hello Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled at her,

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" Hinata blushed more and quietly stuttered out,

"I-I'm fine, N-Naruto-kun." Naruto found Hinata's stuttering a bit cute as well as her shyness. He then looked at Kiba who was gloating out loud about how he would beat everyone in the exams, this made a guy with silver hair and glasses walk up,

"Hey, I would keep it down. These tests aren't meant to be taken lightly, people here are tense and you rookies are not helping the situation." Everyone looked around and saw several Genin glaring before Naruto saw three groups not glaring: the Suna team, A team from Kumo which had two blonde haired, one of which had pale skin while the other had tanned skin, girls and a girl with red hair who had dark skin, and the third team was a team from Kiri, consisting of two guys and a girl, one of the guys was dark skinned that kind of had a and brown hair that had a reddish tint and a strange silver armor**(A/N: Mithril Armor from Elder Scrolls ****IV****: Oblivion, he will be wearing the helm in battle but not out of battle****)**, and two swords, one a golden double-edged sword with a bright light shining, the other sword could only be described as demonic with a serrated single-edge and there was a sort of red glow but the sword's edges there was an icy blue aura. The second member of the team was a boy with dirty blonde hair and armor similar to the first guy's armor but his was lighter and a darker color. The girl of the team had white hair and deep green eyes. She had two dots in the middle of her forehead and she had pale skin. She wore a pale blue battle kimono with a white sleeveless shirt that hugged her hourglass figure underneath the kimono.

The guy who had walked up to the rookies got their attention again,

"As you can see, it is very tense, but I think I'll give you rookies a bit of help. My name is Kabuto Yakushi and I am kind of a veteran of these exams." Sakura tilted her head,

"Really? Is this your second or third try?" Kabuto stopped and flushed while looking embarrassed,

"Hehe, um, actually it's my seventh try." Kiba made a comment that was ignored as Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards and explained how he had gathered info every time he took the exam. He called the cards his Ninfo cards and he pulled one out and channeled chakra into it before a poof of smoke appeared and when it cleared, the card showed a map of the elemental nations and a kind of holographic bars that showed the level of competition in the current Chunin exams. He explained about how he also had info on most individuals and Sasuke stepped forward,

"You have individuals?" Kabuto nodded and asked,

"Who do you want to know about?"

"Rock Lee, Gaara of the Desert… and Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone looked at Naruto, who sighed and looked at Sasuke,

"Teme, I'm right here you know. If you want to know my strengths, just ask you baka." Everyone was surprised by Naruto's attitude which was different from the academy, however, Shikamaru, Choji, and to a slight extent, Ino were not surprised by his attitude since they saw part of his 'mask' slip back in the Land of Waves. They saw Naruto look down at his jacket suddenly before he took it off, showing the dark blue shirt that hugged his form revealing his slightly muscular form and that his jacket was dark burnt orange on the inside and he showed everyone that it was reversible as he turned it inside out and zipped it up and sighed,

"That's better." Everyone stared and he raised an eyebrow,

"What? Just because I like the color orange doesn't mean I like orange _that_ bright. This shade of orange is more my style." Naruto then looked at the pants of his jumpsuit and shrugged before looking back at Kabuto,

"Eh, go ahead and show the info already." Kabuto blinked but nodded as he channeled chakra to another card and revealed the stats of Rock Lee,

"Rock Lee, Team 9, his teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Higurashi. His team has taken 78 D-ranks 25 C-ranks, and 1 A-rank, according to this it was a C-rank but the presence of a missing nin upped the mission rank." Naruto raised an eyebrow as Kabuto pulled out another card and revealed the info on Gaara,

"Gaara of the Desert or Gaara Sabaku as he is known by his family name, his teammates are Temari and Kankuro Sabaku, his older siblings. Wow, he had done 89 D-ranked missions, 74 C-ranked and 1 S-ranked mission! And here's something really freaky, every mission he's ever been on, supposedly he has never had a single injury." Everyone's eyes went wide and they looked over at the Suna team and back at Kabuto who pulled out a card and revealed info on Naruto,

"Naruto Uzumaki, Team 7, teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. His team has done 98 D-ranks**(A/N: Kakashi is a slave driver in this when it comes to D-ranks)** and one C-turned A rank mission and is responsible for bringing former A-ranked missing nin, Zabuza Momochi along with his apprentice/adoptive daughter Haku to join Konoha." This bit of info caught the ears of the mist genin and they walked over. The one with dark skin spoke up,

"Hold on, you were the one who convinced Zabuza to join Konoha?" Naruto looked at him and raised an eyebrow,

"Not exactly, more like Haku convinced him. Zabuza just came along since Haku was being a bit clingy to me." The girl in the mist genin group giggled and she looked at him and spoke,

"Well I can see why, you aren't that bad on the eyes." Naruto flushed a bit and the other two mist-nin laughed,

"Wow, I can't believe you actually found a guy that you are interested in Kimara, it's about time." The girl, Kimara blushed and then punched the two guys' shoulders,

"S-shut up Louis, you too Lathan, or I'll hurt both of you." They stopped laughing after a few seconds and smirked showing they were gonna tease her later on. The girl then sighed and looked at the leaf genin and sighed rubbing the back of her head and she looked right at Naruto,

"Sorry for that comment, I kinda blurt things out sometimes." Naruto laughed and shook his head,

"Don't worry about it, to be honest, you're cute as well." Kimara blushed and blinked when Naruto held out his hand,

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" Kimara smiled and shook his hand,

"Kimara, Kimara Kaguya, it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." Kimara blushed as she realized what she said and the blonde guy, Lathan tilted his head,

"Did you say Uzumaki? I thought that clan was wiped out. Hmm so that means you are the last of your clan." He started chuckling and looked at Kimara,

"Well Kimara, looks like you found one heck of a guy. Since he's the last of that clan, he is eligible for the CRA." Kimara blushed and looked down as Naruto tilted his head but a few of the Rookie 9, the clan heirs, eyes went wide as they looked at Naruto. They didn't know there was an Uzumaki clan, and since Naruto was the last, he was eligible for the CRA. Sasuke and Sakura looked away both thinking the Uzumaki were weaklings compared to the Uchiha since they were wiped out, not even thinking about the fact that the Uchiha clan was wiped out as well.

"The Uzumaki clan, I have a clan? Cool! But why were they wiped out?" Lathan sighed and shook his head when Louis spoke up,

"They were wiped out in the last Great Shinobi War. I gotta say, your clan were tough bastards, it took Iwa, Kumo, and Kusa together just to wipe out half of the forces of the Land of Whirlpools. Heck, Uzushio nearly decimated the whole Iwa army, and they have the second largest army next to Konoha." Everyone was in shock that the Uzumaki clan lived in a country they never heard of and that they had their very own village. Sasuke was upset because the Uzumaki clan was so strong but again began thinking they were weak compared to the Uchiha. Sakura thought along the same lines. Lathan then spoke again,

"I actually heard that they learned Kenjutsu from the samurai in the Land of Iron, and then mixed several styles to form their own unique style known simply as Crimson Whirlpool. Supposedly that style focused on lots of evasive maneuvers and quick, accurate strikes at vital points before the user of the style moved back out of range of attack." Naruto quirked an eyebrow,

"That's cool, I wonder if I could find a scroll with the Uzumaki fighting style someday? I already found an Uzumaki sword if what Zabuza said is true." Lathan's, Louis's, and Kimara's eye's went wide and moved close to him,

"You have an Uzumaki katana!"

"Awesome! Where'd you find it!"

"Sugoi! Can I see it Naruto-kun?!" Everyone looked confused and they looked at Naruto who was confused by all the attention and they heard someone walking over and saw one of the girls on the Kumo team and she looked at Naruto with calculating eyes, making everyone tense and then she smiled,

"Hello, I'm Yugito Nii, whats your name?" Then the other two walked up and the other blonde, who was well endowed making Kiba drool slightly at the sight, sighed and spoke to Yugito,

"Yugito, what's got you so interested in this guy? Though I must admit he seems pretty cool, but this still confuses me." Karui looked at Yugito with a bit of confusion as well,

"Yea Yugito, what's up? Blondie here doesn't look strong so why are you being so friendly?" Yugito sighed and looked at her teammates, she then pointed at herself and then held two fingers then pointed at Naruto and held up nine fingers. This made the two girls, as well as Naruto and Shikamaru go wide eyed,

"Ms. Second?" Yugito looked back at Naruto who had a knowing look but also confused look as well and she smirked,

"That's me Mr. Ninth." Every one of the Leaf and mist genin were confused but Shikamaru as he saw through their code,

'So that girl has the Nibi sealed away in her, but she looks like she has lived a normal life, maybe life for those with Bijuu sealed in them is better over in Kumo.'

"Well its cool meeting someone with a similar burden as me, though not as dangerous as mine." Yugito laughed and nodded and she motioned towards her two teammates,

"By the way, these are my teammates and two of my few best friends, Samui Nii, my surrogate little sister, and Karui." Samui, the blonde bowed and muttered a quiet hello as she studied Naruto a bit and Karui, the dark skin, flame red haired girl smiled and waved while giving her greeting. Suddenly there was an explosion of smoke in the front of the room and everyone turned towards it as they heard a voice shout out,

"All right you baby faced maggots. The first exam is about to begin, so I welcome you to your worst nightmare." The smoke revealed several Chunin with clip boards and a man with scars along his face wearing a black trench coat, with dark blue, almost black button up shirt and black pants and he wore his headband, bandanna style, covering the crown of his head completely. Naruto smirked as he saw Ibiki. He knew who he was from when he helped Naruto mentally along with Inoichi when he was beginning to believe the villagers' words when he was four years old. He knew this was going to be an interesting test.

**Well there's chapter 6, sorry for taking so long, I had a bit of trouble deciding what to put in this chapter. So, I hope I impress you all with this chapter. Btw, I will be putting ****Naruto of the Six Paths ****on hold until I get this story to around 13-15 chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Well here's chapter three and it's time to introduce the first Skyrim character in this story .**

**The Harem list is still on-going but it is as follows:**

**Skyrim: **

Azura, Astrid (leader of the Dark Brotherhood), Elyse the Kind (the queen of Skyrim and Jarl of Solitude), Aela the Huntress, Lydia, Nocturnal (Daedric mistress who rules over the Nightingales), Dibella (goddess of beauty), Serana(vampire from Dawnguard expansion),Mara(Goddess of Love)

**Naruto:**

Haku, Tayuya (?), Kin, Hana, Tenten, Ayame, Ino, Yugao, Anko, Yugito, Kimara Kaguya(OC), Samui, Yugito, Karui(?), Kyuubi(?), Nibi, Fu, Nanabi

(?): not sure if they are in the harem yet

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**"Thu'um"**

**"Jutsu"****  
"Dragon/Demon/Daedra speaking"**

'**Dragon/Demon/Daedra thinking'**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto or the Elder Scrolls games in any way, shape, or form.**

Naruto smirked when Ibiki appeared and announced himself and he looked over at the Kiri, and Kumo teams,

"Well, looks like things will be getting interesting now. So tell me Yugito, how're you getting along with the second?" Yugito smirked,

"Oh, she's alright, though a bit too perverted for my taste." Naruto raised an eyebrow before chuckling, making the other genin, minus Shikamaru, even more confused,

"I haven't made contact with the Ninth yet, but I might eventually." Yugito looked up for a second and smirked,

"Well the second told me to tell you this in advanced, Ninth is very fickle, easily pissed off by being thought of as a guy." This made Naruto and Shikamaru go wide-eyed, The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the Bijuu, was female? Shikamru's eyes went back to normal way before Naruto got over his shock. After all, he knew how strong a woman could be after just seeing his mother, Yoshino, agnry, with a frying pan. Naruto nodded at Yugito, who giggled a bit.

**[In Naruto's mindscape...]**

The kyuubi suddenly sneezed a bit, waking her up from her nap and she looked up at the new addition to her containor's mindscape. It was an extremely large curved wall with etched symbols that gave off great power(A/N: a much larger version of a Word Wall in Skyrim). One symbol had a powerful gravitational force to it, another had wind chakra. One gave off a chill, like Ice chakra, and another blazed with Fire Chakra. One gave off an aura of life, and the final one radiated pure Spiritual energy. The Kyuubi then released a red haze that covered her fox form, and when the haze lifted, a young woman appeared, she had slightly tanned skin, D-cup breasts, long slender legs, long crimson red hair that reached her ankles. She was wearing a grey kimono that hugged her form perfectly. She had red eyes with slit pupils, nine crimson red fox tails flowing out behind her and two fox ears with white tips.

She walked forward and looked at the wall closely, and suddenly a figure appeared, a figure that had on a strange set of armor that looked to be made of iron(A/N: the classic appearance of the Dragonborn from the commercial), only he had a glowing aura that made him look dragon-like(A/N: What the Dragonborn looks like when using the Dragon Aspect Shout). Kyuubi looked at the man confused as to what the man is doing in the mindscape. The man looked back at her and walked over to the wall and began to examin it.

**[Meanwhile outside Naruto's mindscape...]**

"Hey! Pay attention you brats, I'm about to explain the rules!" The Kiri, Kumo, and Konoha genin turn to look at Ibiki and Naruto inwardly smirked before speaking up,

"Hm, sorry, did you say something?" This made Sasuke and Sakura face palm themselves and Ibiki to have a tic mark on his head before he chuckled,

"Great, we got us a mini-kakashi, I hope you don't start picking up his other habits." Naruto chuckled,

"Don't worry about that, you won't find me reading smut or arriving three hours late for everything," Ibiki chuckled and shook his head before glaring again,

"Now, I will explain the rules, all the teams will be split up and set into varying places, for this written exam. Now, the test will be set on a point reduction scale, all tests will start with a perfect score of ten, for each question you get wrong you lose a single point, for every time you're caught cheating, two points. Now if you want to prove you're true shinobi, then prove it here and now. Oh, and one more rule, if one member of the team has their points reduced to zero, then the entire team fails!" Naruto felt Sasuke and Sakura glaring at him and he simply flipped them off,

"Shut it teme, banshee, the only reason I was the dead last in the academy was because the teachers there screwed with my tests and stuff, plus I am incapable of doing the **Clone Jutsu**." Sasuke smirked,

"Well I guess you really are a lo-"

"It's because I have enough chakra to make the Yondaime Hokage look like a Chunin level shinobi chakra level wise." This made everyone nearby go wide-eyed except for Yugito, Karui, and Samui since they knew Jinchuuriki had enormous chakra levels. Sasuke was seething at how much power the blonde had and was about to demand he(Naruto) give that power to him(Sasuke). However, before he could one of the chunin sentinels walked forward with a box and told them to grab a piece of paper telling them their seating arrangement. They went to sit down and Naruto wound up sitting next to Yugito and Kimara, who blushed a bit and waved at him, making him smile and wave at her, Yugito felt a bit of jealousy at this but recalled what the Kiri genin, Lathan said. He was the last of his clan, which means he is able to enroll for the CRA. She shook her head at that thought,

'Why am I thinking that? He's practically three years younger than me!'

**"Oh kitten, don't deny it, you want that boy, he's got power oozing out of him and he's a handsome as well. Ooh, if I was out I'd ride him until we both passed out, in fact, that's what you should do too, we'd have a threesome, you, me and Kyuubi-chan's container."** Yugito blushed bright red but fought it down before anyone, specifically Naruto, noticed

'NIBI! SHUT UP!' Suddenly they heard Ibiki shout out for the test to begin and they started the test. Yugito quickly discovered that the questions were too hard for a normal genin to answer so she figured they had no choice but to cheat. She looked over at Naruto and saw him thinking, before he started looking around the room though it was only his eyes that moved and she saw that he figured out that he needed to cheat as well, she even heard him whisper something before Nibi claimed to feel a great power within whatever he said, and Yugito figured it to be a unique jutsu. During the fourty-five minutes, several dozen teams out of the hundreds of teams there were called out and dismissed from the exams for cheating. After the fourty-five minutes were up, Ibiki spoke out,

"Alright, now, it's time for the final question, but first, there are some extra rules that need to be explained." This got many shouts in anger and irritation, which Ibiki cut off,

"The first rule is you may choose to take this last question." Many people looked confused, and Temari voiced it out,

"What would happen if we chose not to take this question?" Ibiki smirked,

"then your score along with your teammates will be reduced to zero and you will fail-"

"Then of course we'll take it!" Kiba yelled, making Ibiki laugh,

"You didn't let me finish, if you choose to take it and get it wrong you will be barred from taking the Chunin Exams ever again!" The got shouts of outrage,

"What!?"

"That's not fair!"

"There are plenty of people here who've taken the exam before!" Ibiki smirked,

"Well, you were unfortunate to get me as the proctor this year. My exam, my rules! So whoever doesn't feel up to the task, raise your hand so we can take your number and escourt you out." He began to wait and smirk as several people shakily raised their hands and they, along with their teams, were escourted out of the room. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Ibiki before smirking and he tapped Yugito and Kimara on the shoulders, getting their attention,

"I know Ibiki, he's just trying to mind fuck us, stay in the exam." The two girls nodded, a bit skeptical, and curious as to how he knows the proctor and when several more people quit, leaving only 26 teams, Naruto sighed and slammed his hand on his desk,

"Oh will you people stop being such cowards? Seriously, you guys aren't worthy to be shinobi if you're afraid to take a stupid question!" Ibiki looked at Naruto and smirked,

'It seems the kid's finally coming out with his true talent, a bit later then me and Inoichi suggested, but better late than never.' "So you think you've got the gts to take this question kid?" Naruto smirked,

"Damn straight, bring it on, I'll take that question no problem!" Ibiki looked around and saw people had gotten a boost of confidence from the blonde's rant,

'Well, prolonging this is now pointless, guess we have our contestants.' "So, you're all going to risk it?" At seeing no one back down he smirked,

"Very well, for all of you who stayed, I have one thing to say to you all. You all... Pass!" There was a stunned silence and shouts of confusion. Ibiki then explained that the test was a test of Information Gathering while the last question was a test of resolve. He then explained that information was a very important tool and that interrigation was useful but also deadly if the information was wrong. He took of his headband, showing the scars and puncture wounds on his bald skull, showing he had been tortured several times at least.

As he was about to continue, a black ball shot through the window and unfurled, showing a woman with purple hair in a ponytail like Shikamaru. The ball unfurled and stuck in the roof, turning into a banner that stated,

**'Proctor for the Second Exam: The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi!'** Anko smirked and held an arm up,

"Alright you maggots, follow me to the area of the second exam!" Many people sweatdropped and Naruto facepalmed, making Kimara and Yugito look at him in confusion. Then Ibiki moved the side of the banner and sighed,

"Anko, you're early... again." ANko looked back at him and then had a sheepish look before counting the teams left,

"78... what the hell Ibiki, you left 26 teams? Are you getting soft old man?" Ibiki smirked,

"Maybe we've got a tougher batch, one in particular, I think you're familiar with." Ibiki tilted his head towards the crowd, and Anko looked through before she saw Naruto and waved, smirking,

"Hey, Foxy-kun! How've you been?" This made many people look at Naruto, who sighed and facepalmed himself again before waving slightly,

"Hey Anko, I'm alright, and you?" Anko nodded,

"I'm good, especially since I get to take these other genin to my little playground!" Naruto went pale when she said that,

"Oh Kami, not there..." Everyone who didn't know Anko looked confused, and Yugito and Kimara looked at him and asked at exactly the same time,

"Where is her 'playground'?" Naruto shook his head and shuddered a bit,

"You'll find out soon enough, I've been there before, and... I don't really want to talk about it." This got Yugito and Kimara worried along with a few who heard him, but Anko simply laughed,

"Alright you maggots, go to Training Ground 44 for the next stage of the CHunin Exams, if you aren't there in 30 minutes, then you'll be disqualified, and don't worry about the numbers Ibiki, when I'm through with them, the number will be cut in half." This made everyone nervous as they made their way to the training ground. When they Rookies, the Kumo team, and the Kiri team made it there, they turned to see Naruto was still pale and shuddering at the sght of the fenced off forest and Sasuke was confused since he never saw Naruto this afraid and it made him slightly worried about the forest himself.

Suddenly Anko appeared in front of the crowd after thirty minutes and she smirked,

"Alright kiddies, welcome to Training Ground 44, or as we like to call it... The Forest of Death."

**End of Chapter 7**

**Well, there's chapter 7, I had tried a few times to make it, but something always happened, like the laptop would close the program I was typing it on or stuff like that, but luckily, I can finish it, though I'm hoping this one is good enough, I added a spirit that was an older Dragonborn who will help instruct Naruto and help guide him to the Greybeards.**


End file.
